DreamWorlds
by RTNightmare
Summary: I always knew I wasn't quite normal! It was obvious...but now, I can prove. My main adventure in the land of Whoville, but elsewhere too. IMPORTANT: THIS IS BETWEEN MANY CROSSOVERS! NOT JUST HHaW! All chapters in one! Sequel Coming! BAD HTML - BE AWARE!


Chapter 1

It goes like this. I was in school. I didn't know anything abnormal was about to happen. I always had believed in magic, but what was about to happen was unbelievable. You're probably asking 'what is this person talking about?' Well, I'll tell you…from the beginning. It may seem a little weird in the beginning, but I'm pretty sure that by the time I'm done, you'll understand most of what happened. Here it goes…starting off when I was in school. (Note: I am not using fake names, except for teachers.)

I was tapping the tip of my pencil against the desk, searching for the answer in my head. I sighed, yet it sounded more like a groan to me, and slumped down in my chair. My math teacher, Mr. Sid looked at me. "Need help, Rachel?" I shook my head. "I'm good." He nodded. "Please try to concentrate.

I put my hand in my pocket and felt my iPod. I looked at Mr. Sid and asked, "Can I listen to my iPod while I work?" He looked at me and started to think. "Fine, but as long as you do your work." I smiled and put on my earphone and started listening to the soundtrack of Horton Hears A Who.

Later, the first bell rang and we started to back up as we waited for the second bell to ring. After the second bell rang and we got our homework, we went to second period, Social Studies, with the teacher Mr. Mulrin. Okay, so in my opinion, he's an okay teacher, except for the fact that we mostly do notes and rarely have fun. It's very annoying.

During the middle of the class, one of my best friends, Rebby tapped me. "Do you have a pencil?" She asked. I nodded and handed her one that I got out of my binder. She smiled and thanked me and started to draw. Okay, so she and I can both draw. But, I can only draw human-based things. She can only do the opposite. Well, we can draw the other person's specialties, but it's hard.

I took my pencil and started drawing my favorite character from Horton Hears A Who, Ned McDodd. I drew him tripping over a rock. It looked really funny and I could so see him doing that in real life. I smirked and continued drawing. I drew another character – Ned's son – Jojo next to Ned. He was looking at Ned as if he were crazy. It looked funny.

But like always, my thoughts were interrupted. "Rachel? Are you taking notes?" I looked up at Mr. Mulrin and sadly shook my head. He shook his head in disappointment. "Can I see you in the hallway?" I pouted as I got up and walked out of the room.

"Rachel," He said. "I noticed you haven't been paying attention lately to the lesson." I crossed my arms. iI wonder why,/i I thought. iYou're so boring that a whole barn full of chickens who are crazy would go to sleep./i I smirked at that thought, but my teacher took my attention back when he said, "If this continues, I might have to give you a demerit."

I looked at him. "What? You can't do that!" He stood up and walked me back into the room without another word. I was getting a little angry now. Being that I have Bipolar Disorder, my mood changes very quickly, so I can go from extremely happy to really sad or really mad, which was what just happened.

"So," Chris, my other best friend, said. "What did you do this time?" I shot him an evil look. He wasn't scared. He merely shrugged. "Fine, don't tell me…" I grit my teeth and banged my head against the table lightly, but it was loud enough to Liv and Masha's (two classmates) attention.

"Rachel," Liv said, concerned. "Are you okay?" I didn't answer. I stayed like that for the rest of the class. When the first bell rang, I left, instead of waiting for the second bell. I could hear Mr. Mulrin calling after me. I was too angry.

I went to the next class and had a better time. A boy named Robin, a senior, was there and he's hilarious; maybe because he says random funny stuff that I usually laugh at. I smiled as he said, "When you draw me, you must always me Mr. Spaghetti." I was drawing a picture of Robin as a Who, but it didn't turn out right. Nothing ever turns out right for me.

That class went by and I was pretty happy. The class after that was fine too. Fifth period, I had English with Mrs. Small. She was probably the nicest, most energetic, happy teacher I have ever met. She really was awesome! I had free time in that class because I had finished my class work the day before.

"So, Rebby, what new Pokemon have you caught?" Rebby (who was her usual crazy/hyper self at the moment) jumped up. "Nothing new. I have actually been playing Zoo Tycoon." I nodded. "I'm trying to get my egg to hatch, but it's taking too long." She starting jumping up as she said, "What's inside the egg!?" I shrugged. "I forgot…" She frowned, but then regained her happiness and continued her game.

"Oh," she said. "Your monkeys Ned and Sally had another monkey baby…what do you want to name her?" I smirked. In Zoo Tycoon, there was a monkey family. I had a pair – Ned and Sally like from Horton Hears A Who – that kept having babies. I guess they really were Ned and Sally in monkey form (LOL).

"Um…how about Cornelia, like Zeakari's character." I said. If you don't know, Zeakari is an AMAZING artist on dA and she has a character named Cornelia. Anyways, Rebby nodded. "Cornelia it is." She paused and then said. "Done." Then something caught her eye. "Oh great, Mr. Fuzzy Wuzzy is sick. Ugh, this is the sixth time." I laughed quietly.

I was about to continue with my game, but I noticed a shiny thing on the ground. I looked at it and examined it. I saw that there was a piece of paper under it. I picked that up, setting my DS down. There was a note written to me. It read, "To Rachel, You are the selected one to be The Guardian of Dimensions. This responsibility was given to you at birth. All your questions will be answered soon. Take this medallion and don't tell anyone about this yet. Only your two friends but make sure you don't tell anyone else, okay. Good luck. We'll await your arrival."

I was thinking at first that this was some kind of joke, but it sounded too weird to be a joke. I saved the game on my DS and put the DS in my backpack and went towards Rebby and Chris. I tapped Rebby. She put up a finger to say 'one moment'. I waited.

Finally, she paused the game and looked up. "Yes?" I showed her the medallion and letter. "I found this on the ground. Read it." She did and was surprised. "Is this a joke? That can't be…" She looked at the medallion again. It was in the shape of a circle with many weird letters and signs within it.

"Where did you find this?" she asked. I pointed to the spot and she walked over and examined it. Her face lit up as she pulled something out of a hole. I watched at the hole disappeared after she pulled the thing out. That told me this was no joke. I had always believed in magic, but this was weird and a little scary.

She walked back over to Chris and I. Chris was now paying attention to what was going on and paid attention as Rebby opened up the rolled up piece of paper she had found. Chris and I looked over Rebby's shoulder. On this piece of paper were symbols like on the medallion. On one side, there were the symbols. On the other side, there were regular letters and symbols – to tell what each weird letter/symbol meant.

I was starting to understand, but it was difficult. My thoughts were interrupted as Liv asked, "What are you guys doing?" I remembered what the note said and I took the three mysterious objects and hid them. "We're just sharing cheat codes for a game. Meaning, you can't listen."

Liv shrugged and walked away. I sighed and pulled the objects back out. "Chris, Rebby, do you know what these are?" I asked quietly, so that Liv wouldn't hear. Rebby nodded slightly. "I think I do. It's said that there are rulers of different things…like a ruler of Heaven, Hell, Earth, Dreams and Dimensions, etc. I think this is the one for Dreams and Dimensions. I think you're meant to control and protect. Just like God protects Earth, Devil to Hell, Angel to Heaven and so on. Wow, that's amazing."

I looked at Chris. "Do you know anything, Chris?" He shrugged. "Looks to me like you have to do something having to do with these symbols and letters or whatever." I snorted. "I already realize that, Mr. Obvious." He shrugged as if I didn't say anything. I took the two pieces of paper and the medallion and said, "I think I better figure this out at home." They nodded.

*

The day went by fast and before I knew it, I was home. I walked through one of the doors to my house and was greeted by my two dogs Cooper and Remy. I smiled and laughed as they tried to get my attention. "Okay, Remy, no! Stop! Thank you!" I pet them for a second before I went to my room, about to go on deviantART (dA) again.

But once I entered my room, I saw another piece of paper. On it, it said, "Put your forefinger and thumb on the rim of the medallion and rub it all the way around in a circle." Knowing that something weird could happen, I closed the door, curtains and made sure that I was alone and everything. Then I put the medallion around my neck and did exactly what the paper told me to do.

###

Chapter 2

The outlines of the letters and symbols on the medallion glowed a bright blue color. I gasped as I watched a beam shot out and became a ghost like girl before me. I stared at it, mouth wide open. The ghost opened her eyes and smiled at me. "So we finally meet. I've been waiting for fifteen years."

I just stared. The ghost shook her head. "Close your mouth please." I did as I was told. She smiled. "Thank you." I nodded, getting out of shock. I stood straight. "Who are you?" She smiled. "I'm Ishie (pronounced 'E' sh 'I'), your inner soul."

I looked at this ghostly person. "You're my inner soul. But you're just a little girl…" She smiled "Like you…but I am still useful. I can tell you how to use that." My face lit up. "Really?" Ishie nodded. "To select a place, you either can touch the right symbols in order and then hold the medallion with your thumb and forefinger or use your mind to do it. To know what symbols are what, you use that piece of paper with the answers."

I nodded. "Should I try that?" She shook her head. "Not yet. The time will come. First, you must understand how to use your powers. I will be only in your thoughts and in others if you want me to be." I nodded as she disappeared. Her voice didn't disappear. I heard her, but in my mind.

"You may speak to me through your thoughts so no one can hear you…but now that you've seen me, I will always be here." I nodded and said thank you in my thoughts. "Now," Ishie said. Act normally and do your daily chores and things. We'll start tomorrow. For now, the medallion will disappear. You can bring it back when you need it just by wanting it, and you can get rid of it by not wanting it." And soon enough, it disappeared.

*

The next day, I went to school and went through the day better than I ever had before. When it was lunchtime, I took my chance. I walked over to Rebby and Chris, "Come with me." I said to them. They followed and I took them to the music room, which was deserted at the moment.

"Watch…" I said and wished. The medallion appeared and the two of them gasped. I smiled. "I learned the different letters last night and I know what they mean. Just by doing this thing with my mind or using this medallion, I can go to different dimensions." Chris and Rebby gasped. I added, "And I bet I can take more than myself with me once I get good at it."

I looked up as if looking to the heavens. "Ishie, how do I make it so they can hear you?" Ishie spoke; only, Rebby and Chris could hear it too. "They can as long as you want them to hear me." I smiled. "Is that cool or what?" They nodded. I smiled, but I said, "No one else can know about this, okay; just the three of us. I don't know what would happen other wise." They nodded and we went back to lunch.

*

Each day after that, I learned more from Ishie. I had been right when I thought that there was a dimension where all of people's dreams and creations were. Only there were many worlds within that dimension. It was weird. I decided that I wouldn't try anything until later, just to be safe.

On Friday, it was lunchtime. I was getting my lunch. I was going up the stairs when I tripped and fell sideways towards the railing – meaning that if I fell any more, I would fall and surely die. I didn't know what happened, but something knocked into me and I went over the railing, hanging on.

Chris and Rebby were the only ones there, for some reason. And they saw me. Rebby gasped and rushed forward, but it was too late. My hands were slippery and I started to fall. I used quick thinking and quickly called on the power of dreams and dimensions that I had learned. I took the medallion and pushed the buttons I needed. They were random, but when I finished, everything went white and everything around me disappeared.

I continued to fall for what seemed like forever. Then, I closed my eyes and leaned back, about to die. But, though I was almost unconscious, I still heard voices. They were far away, but I could still hear what they were saying.

"Look! Up there! In the sky!" Someone said. "Yes! What is it?" I felt myself become more limp. "Wait, it's…it's a…" The next voice I heard really got me scared. "Okay, what's going on?" I recognized that voice. And then the next thing that someone said told exactly what it was. "Oh, Mr. Mayor, look up!"

I now knew where I was. I was falling into the dimension of Whoville. I couldn't believe it. I had pressed the right coordinates for Whoville, the place I had always wanted to visit. Anyways, for some reason, I felt myself slowing down as if I were only drifting. It was odd. I had learned about this stuff in science, but it seemed like it didn't matter here. But as I got closer to the ground, I heard the voices getting louder.

"Back away!" Some people – obviously policemen – said. "The Mayor will take care of this. Everyone, back up!" I heard other people discussing what I was. They knew I wasn't a Who because of the way I was dressed or the way my body was shaped. "What is that?" someone said. "It can't be a Who…"

Other people agreed with that statement as I neared the ground. But as I got to the end, I didn't hit the ground. I was felt someone's arms catch me and someone – The Mayor – say calmly, "There we go…you're going to be okay."

A while past and I couldn't open my eyes. I just listen to the constant chatter of the people around me. I still didn't believe I was in Whoville, but if I wasn't in Whoville, then I must've been dreaming. I was about to find out…

I stirred. I heard people gasping. I lifted my hands to rub my eyes and slowly opened them. I gasped. It was true; I was in Whoville. This couldn't be a dream. I didn't eve realize until later that I was in the arms of the Mayor of Whoville, also known as Ned McDodd.

"So," he said with a smile. "You're alive. I'm glad to see that." I started to shake. He seemed confused. "Are you okay?" he asked. I didn't answer. I was so afraid. But the next thing that happened really scared me.

"What's going on here?" I turned and screamed at what I saw. It was the Chairman (from the council). He was as green as I remembered from the movie. I was really scared now! I was clinging to Ned so hard and tightly that it was impossible to pry me off.

"Who and what is that?" The Chairman asked. Ned stood up straight, trying to comfort me. "I'm not sure yet, but if you could kindly give this poor girl some space and time and let me handle it, I'm sure I can help her and let you know about that." The Chairman snorted and growled, "That thing is not from our world and must be taken away. I will not have it here."

Hearing that, I clung to Ned even harder. Tears were rolling down my face now. Ned saw this and turned to The Chairman. "Okay, now that's not right. She's crying now! Is that any way to treat anyone?" The Chairman snorted, "Do I care? Guards, take that thing away."

Before they could get to me, I remembered something. I jumped off of Ned; making everyone gasp and The Chairman look back. I was sweating, breathing heavily, crying, and glaring at The Chairman. I stayed there for a moment, unmoving. I finally said, "I may not be a Who, but I am something! I guess I am here for a reason, but I certainly don't feel welcomed!"

Everyone looked at me. Some people were nodding in agreement. I continued to speak, "I am human. I am from earth, which is where I was before. I was about to die when I called on the powers of the medallion and it brought me here. Is that enough information for you…you…you…BOOB!"

Everyone gasped. But I didn't hear what happened next because everything went black.

###

Chapter 3

When I came back to realization – or not – I was in a different place. I knew this, not by seeing anything because I couldn't yet, but by what I felt. I was in a bed or something; I knew I was. I heard many voices, most of them coming from a whole lot of girls. I must have been taken to Ned's house and those voices must have been some or all of his daughters.

I couldn't place where anyone was, but I could tell they were nearby, maybe even in the same room. I suddenly felt something on my stomach and my eyes fluttered open. "Toof!" I gasped. It was Heady. I was about to say her name, but that would mean that I knew that it was her without anyone telling me…and that would be weird.

"Hi," I said, sitting up. "What's you name?" I picked her up as another girl said, "That's Heady." I looked at where the voice had come from; it was from a girl I knew was Polly. "I'm Polly!" she said. I smiled kindly. "Very nice to meet you, Polly." I said.

Many other girls introduced themselves to me and I told them, "I'll try to remember, but I have difficulty with that sometimes. So many names to remember…y'know?" They nodded. Just then, Ned walked in and smiled when he saw me. "I see you're awake."

I smiled. "Thanks N-" I stopped myself. "Thank you." He looked at me, knowing what I was about to say. "You know me?" I blushed a little as I said, "Um…I heard someone else say your name…I think it was your wife…" He nodded. "I don't think I know your name, though."

I nodded and held out my hand. "Rachel…" We shook hands. "And I'm sorry about The Chairman." Ned said. "You know, that green guy?" I nodded. He continued. "He's always like that. Don't take it personally, okay? He doesn't like me either." I held back a laugh.

He paused before saying, "I can't believe you called him that. That took some effort. I would have never been able to do that…" I smiled crookedly. Then, I said without meaning to, "I guess dreams really do come true…" Ned heard me. "What do you mean?" I looked up. "Did I say that out loud…?" He nodded.

I sighed. "I was just thinking to myself how this is all possible. For all I know, I could be in my bed at my house sleeping. I'm not sure if I'm hallucinating or not…but this is quite amazing in a way that you don't know." Ned looked at me, sitting on the bed. "I know you must be really stressed and maybe even scared. And I'll do whatever I can to help you…"

I nodded and looked at the medallion that was still around my neck. I smiled. "Thanks…" Ned looked at it confused. "Can I see that?" I nodded and held it out to him, not taking it off. He examined it for a moment before saying, "It can't be…could it?" Now it was my turn to be confused.

Ned looked up. "Where did you get this?" I made an "uh" sound and then said, "Um, I found it on the ground on the third level of my school in my teacher, Mrs. Small's room. Two pieces of paper came with it. One explained that I was The Guardian of Dimensions and stuff about that I couldn't tell anyone from my world, I'm guessing, but my friends about that. The other one had symbols like on this medallion and had the answers to what the symbols meant. Later that day, I met my inner soul, Ishie, and she told me stuff about the medallion, etc, etc. As for how I got here, it was a few days later; I was getting my lunch and going to the same room where I found the medallion. I tripped on the stairs and almost fell over the side. I felt something push me and I did fall over. I thought quickly, as I was falling, and pressed the symbols on the medallion and it brought me here where I fell out of the sky to Whoville. And you should know what happens after that…"

Ned nodded. "So you're the Guardian…" I nodded hesitantly, not really sure. He stood there, staring into space for about a minute before saying, "Have you learned about your powers?" I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it soon after and shook my head.

He sighed. "Well, being the Mayor, I think I'm meant to teach you." I looked at him. "You have powers?" He made a sneaky smile, getting closer and whispering. "That's the thing. This world, many worlds, yet not your world, has magic. Though we don't use it in our every day activities. I guess my job is to teach you what I know." He sighed. "I just hope it doesn't take that long…"

It was then that I pulled the covers off of me, crawled over to him, and hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you!" He smiled. "Do you feel well enough?" I thought for a moment. My stomach answered for me with a loud growl. I blushed. Ned laughed. "C'mon, I'll get you something to eat."

*

We went downstairs and Ned got me two peanut butter sandwiches. I ate quickly and said, "That's good! Thanks!" Ned nodded. "Need anything else?" I shook my head. "I don't usually eat too much." He nodded. "Then let's get started." I followed him out of the house and into the streets of Whoville.

Many eyes were on us, though Ned was ignoring it. "Where are we going?" I asked, trying to ignore it too. He looked at me through the corner of his eye. "You'll see." We continued to walk till a green thing came into view. I looked up at Ned who was smiling. As we got closer, I saw that there was something on the green that looked like a playground, but different in a way that I couldn't quite comprehend from where I was.

But as we did get closer, I saw that the green was grass, and the things on the grass were like an obstacle course. I came to a stop and just stared, mouth open. A shiver went up my spine when I saw every single part of this difficult obstacle course…thing.

Ned looked at me, trying to act innocent. "You okay?" He asked. I pointed to the course. He chuckled. "Yes, you're going to have to do that." I squeaked. "No," Ned said, smirking. "You can't get out of this now." I squeaked again and turned around and tried to run. But when I tried to run, a hand grabbed my waist and pulled me back, knocking the wind out of me.

Soon enough, Ned brought me back so I was a few inches away from him and he holding me above the ground. "What did I say? You're not getting out of this." I looked at the course again and quivered. Tears came to my eyes and I sniffed. Ned sighed. "If you want, I can get you ready for that."

I looked at him and for the second time, clamped onto him. We just stayed that way for a second before Ned successfully unclamped me, though I was surprised that he could. He put me down and when I looked up at him, he was frowning. This was not how I expecting he would be like…what happened to him? He used to be so clumsy…and nice…and…

"Rachel," He said, knocking me out of my thoughts. I didn't look at him. He exhaled. "If you ever want to be a good Geuardian, you might as well listen and do as you're told. Understand?" I didn't move. So many thoughts kept going through my head.

'Why was this happening? I can do this! Oh god, my depression is starting to kick in! Why do I have to have this stupid bipolar disorder thing? It's not-' Though I didn't know it then, Ned was reading my thoughts. "You have bipolar?" I gasped and finally looked up. He knelt down so we were face to face.

"Why didn't you say so?" I looked down. He lifted up my chin. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to get you so upset…how about we make a deal…if you do this obstacle course for me, then I'll do whatever you want after. We'll do the course five times, and then however long it took you to do it, we'll do what you want for that exact time. What'dya say?"

I looked up and finally smiled and nodded. Then he added, "If you do extra well, I'll double the time." Now that made me determined. I nodded and followed him. When we finally got there, he explained to me exactly what to do. I studied the course and listened to what he was saying and tried to come to a conclusion, which I finally did. It would be hard, but I would try my best.

"Um…Ned?" He looked at me. "I'm not really the athletic type…" He smiled. "Don't worry! When I'm done with you, you will be." I gulped but nodded. I walked over to the beginning and waited. Ned pulled out a stopwatch. "Whenever you're ready!" he said. I nodded and began the course…

###

Chapter 4

I jumped and almost didn't make it to the other side. I had done about 1/3 of the course now and was starting to get exhausted. I looked at a rope that was before me and groaned. 'I'm wasting time!' I told myself. 'I've done this before. In my old school, remember?' I nodded and jumped, almost missing the rope.

This part was hard. I wasn't very good at climbing ropes. But I was determined. I fought back the pain in my muscles and pulled myself up. It took me around forty-five seconds to get up, which was really sad. The rope went up to a platform that I had to jump from and land in a tank of water and then come back up.

Well, I failed getting up. I guess I didn't come up fast enough after I dived. But anyways, once I was on the platform, I looked towards the next part. It was a trampoline and the point was that I had to jump high enough to get to a high ledge. After that, I would have to race towards a bell and hit it, ending the course.

Well, I did it all and it took about five to seven minutes no thanks to the trampoline part. As soon as I hit the bell, I exhaled and immediately hit the ground with a bang. I hadn't fainted, I was just really, really, REALLY exhausted.

"Well, that took you a total of thirty-two minutes and twenty-four seconds." I closed my eyes as I heard him sigh. "I guess I have a lot to work with…" I groaned. Then he said, "Well, anyways, like I promised, we get to do what you want; and for thirty-two minutes also. You did well!" I could tell he was lying, but I was too tired to do anything about it.

"Can you get up?" he asked. I slowly managed to shake my head. He sighed and picked me up. I moaned. My muscles hurt and I was really weak. I couldn't see anything and I didn't have any strength, not even to open my eyes. I just let him carry me to wherever we were going and that was that.

*

I heard him open the door. "Sally? We're home." I heard footsteps and then heard Sally's voice, "Oh my! What happened!?" There was a short pause before Ned said, "I was training her and it was her first time, so by the end, she was exhausted and as you can see, I had to carry her back here."

There was another pause and then Sally said, "Is she unconscious?" I made a noise. She giggled. "I guess that answers my question…how about I get her some new, dry clothes and put her in bed. Then I'll make dinner for all of us."

After that, I waited until I started to feel bare and cold. I shivered until a sudden warmth washed over me – literally. My stressed out muscles relaxed and I felt someone washing me up – most likely Sally. I tried to help her, but it hurt so bad. I heard her calming voice, "It's okay. Don't move. I've got it all under control…"

Finally, when she was done and had dried me off, she put a pair of new clothes that surprisingly fit me. She carried me and put me on something soft. I didn't know where I was, but I felt extremely comfortable. "I'll let you be now. I'm going to make dinner. I'll send Jojo up when I'm done to see if you want some. Take a good long rest, sweetheart." I sighed and went to sleep.

*

I had fallen asleep easily. When I woke up, I jumped. Jojo was right in front of me. He looked at me and I looked at him. "Sorry," he said. "I didn't want to wake you, but my mom wanted to know if you wanted dinner." I smiled. "Thanks Jojo. Sure." I noticed my pain had subsided and I hopped out of bed.

I looked at Jojo. He was looking at me weirdly. "What?" I asked. He shook his head. "Nothing…" I stared at him. Finally, I gave up and said, "C'mon, let's get down there." He nodded and we walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"…I hope you realize that she really couldn't handle all that," Sally was saying. I listened, putting my finger to my lips to shush Jojo. Sally continued, "She's only around fourteen or fifteen. And she's had a big day. You can't expect her to be that powerful, Ned. I hope you understand that…"

There came a sigh. "I know…I was getting ahead of things. I apologize and–" There came a sound and Ned cried out. "Ow…what was that for?" He made a noise. "Don't say sorry to me, Ned. You tell her you're sorry." This was my chance.

"Tell who that he's sorry?" The two of them turned to me. I regretted what I had just done from the look on their faces. But then, Sally walked up to me. "I'm so sorry," She said to me. "My husband just can't get it through his head that you're very young and are a beginner." I smiled. "That's okay…I really should work out a little more."

She smiled, but looked at Ned and glared. Ned shrunk back. I felt bad about that so I walked over to him and hugged his stomach. "It's okay…it's my fault for being so weak. That's why you have to train me…" He smiled. "Thanks…"

*

A little later, I sat down and ate dinner with them. I had just finished my spaghetti when I remembered something. "Oh my gosh!" I said out loud. Ned looked at me. "What?" I put my hand on my head. "I totally forgot that I totally disappeared from the my world when I came here, so everyone must be wondering where I am!"

Ned smiled. "You don't have to worry. Time stops sometimes when you go to a different world; at least when you disappear just like you did back in your world. It's like time has a sense of things. You don't have to worry. When you get back, you'll be at the same moment you were at before you fell."

I looked at him. "You mean I'll be hanging over the ledge?" He nodded. "And I'm going to teach you how to get back over that ledge so you can be safe." He thought to himself, taking another bite of his own spaghetti. When he finished, he said, "In fact, you may go back in a few days. You're not aging right now, so you'll be fine. The next few days, I'll help you build up your strength. And just to tell you, now that your real powers have been activated, you might have more strength and power than you thought you had." He grinned. I smiled back and nodded and continued to eat.

###

Chapter 5

The next few days seemed to happen so fast. It was true! I did have more strength than I thought I had. I had learned so much and it seemed to sink into my brain the same way as math or English always had. After three days, my strength doubled by a lot and I even got skinnier, something that really didn't happen. How was I going to explain that when I got back?

Anyways, by the time six days was over, I had finished the obstacle course in less than five minutes. I was so proud, and so was Ned. He gave me a big hug. The best part of this whole adventure was that not only did I get to meet my favorite characters, I also got inspired so that when I got back, I could include what I did in my drawings.

In fact, speaking of drawings, one day I was drawing and Ned walked in. I heard him, but wasn't really paying attention. And in fact, I was drawing him. I finally noticed him and held up the picture. "Like it? It's you!" He looked amazed. "You drew that?" I nodded. He smiled and ruffled my hair. "You are a really good artist!" I smiled.

*

The day I was about to leave, in the morning before I left, Ned told me that my top speed for the course was four minutes and twenty-four seconds. Plus, I had gained a lot of strength, determination, power, etc. I was so proud of myself. When I had finished the course, I didn't feel tired at all.

Ned smiled. "I think you're done. You can go back to your world and you'll still have all the strength you gained. I'm proud of you!" I smiled, jumped up, and hugged him. "Thankies!" He smiled and hugged me back. "Well, just remember to come back in about a week or two to start step two." I looked at him. "Step two?" He nodded. "Since this is the first world you came to, I'm supposed to teach you most of it. Others will teach you too, but mainly me." I nodded.

*

"Well, thanks!" I said. Ned and Sally nodded. "Remember Rachel, only a week or two. And don't use your new strengths against others. You don't want them to find out." I nodded. "Thanks Ned, Sally, Jojo, um…etc." Ned chuckled. "Bye…" I sniffed and turned to the medallion around my neck. I was told that to get back to my world, I had to make a circle on the outside rim three times and that would take me back.

I did so and waited. I saw Ned, Sally, Jojo, and all the girls disappearing and I waved. They waved back. Before I knew it, my hands were being raised and my feet were dangling. My vision came clear and I saw Chris and Rebby looking at me, scared to death about what was happening.

I smirked. Other people were coming and they all stopped and gasped when they saw me. I grinned and used my new strength to heave myself quickly over the edge, back to safety. I sighed and stretched normally, "Ah…that was exciting!" I grabbed my lunchbox and continued up the stairs…

###

Chapter 6

"How did you do that?" Chris was asking me. I just sat there for a moment before looking up. "Do what?" Chris slapped me. "You know what I mean! How did you get so strong so that you could stop yourself from falling?" I shrugged. But then it came to me.

iWould it be okay if I told them, Ishie?/i I asked. "Yes, you may, but only them." I nodded and looked at them. Then I leaned forward and whispered, "I actually went to Whoville. The reason I'm so strong is because Ned trained me to be that strong while I was there. Time was frozen here, so that's the reason nothing changed and everything seems normal. I'm going back in a week, on Friday."

Chris looked at Rebby. For a moment, they just stood there. Then, Chris burst out laughing while Rebby suppressed a giggle. I glared at them, but didn't do anything stupid. I just sat there. I stopped glaring and waited for them to stop. Then, Chris looked at me. "You expect us to believe that?" I smiled kindly. "Why yes! And if you don't believe, then how do you explain how I got so strong?"

Chris was about to answer, but hesitated. He thought for a moment. I kept smiling kindly. I knew I had beaten him. He sighed. "Okay, so maybe that did happen." I nodded. "Yeah, next time, think before you laugh." He shrugged and we continued lunch.

*

Later, I went to the bathroom. I was in the hallway when I heard, "Psst!" I looked around. No one was around. I heard it again. I listened to where it had come from. It was coming from below me. I looked down. Emanating from the medallion, which had magically appeared, was a hologram of Ned, but just his head.

I gasped, but smiled. "I didn't know you could do that…" He chuckled and grinned. "Yeah, I have a medallion just like that one. All the main people or creatures or whatever in each world has one so we can communicate with you. I finally found mine." I smiled. I looked up and around to make sure no one was around. No one.

"How can I contact you?" I asked. "Ah yes," he said. "You only have to access it with your mind. You just have to access it with your thought and use the power in your heart. You get it?" I nodded. "Thanks. I hope we can talk to each other a lot." He nodded.

Suddenly, he gasped and disappeared. I blinked, but then realized what happened. A person – Masha – was coming my way. "Hey Rachel! What's up? Who're you talking to?" I tried to act like my normal self. "Nothing. I must've been talking out loud." She nodded and continued. She eyed the medallion.

"What's that?" she asked. I looked down at it. "It's just a medallion." I looked up at her. She kept staring at it. "What's it from?" I thought quickly. "Um…I got it from a friend outside of school. It's from a movie." She nodded. "What movie?" I was trying to think fast, but I was losing it.

"Um…I think it's called something like…um…Dimensions and Time. I'm not quite sure though…" She nodded. "Okay…um…I'll see you later then…" I nodded and grinned. She walked past me and I walked away, towards the bathroom in the far back, instead of the regular bathrooms.

"Ned?" I whispered. There came no answer at first, but then his face popped up above the medallion. "Wow, sorry, that was close. I heard what you were saying to that girl, but I had to quickly shoot off the screen. I'm sorry…" I grinned. "That's fine." He smiled. "By the way," I said. "How is your family?"

He grinned wider. "They're fine, thank you. How are you?" I leaned against the sink. "I'm fine. My friends didn't believe me about what happened, but I proved to them that it did happen." His smile faded and he said, "Be careful, Rachel. Don't tell too many people about this…" I nodded.

"Well, I have to go. Someone might hear me…and we don't want bthem/b to find out." He nodded. "I'll talk to you soon and I'll see you soon. Take care, Rachel." I nodded and he disappeared. I grinned and walked out of the bathroom and walked back to class, after using the regular bathroom.

*

The rest of the day went by and the next day came. I was bored in the morning and annoyed that I probably wouldn't have time to talk to Ned again. But, a problem had started. I had made a mistake in telling Masha about the medallion. When I walked into English, she came up to me.

"I looked up that movie and I saw that it didn't match the medallion at all. I'm getting annoyed. Why did you lie?" I blinked. "Uh…" She waited. I bit my lip. "Y'know, this shouldn't be such a big deal…" I said to her. She snorted. "Why can't you tell me? Will you get into trouble or something?"

I couldn't come up with anything. I would have to ask Ishie. "Masha, give me a minute. I really have to use the bathroom. When I get back, I'll tell you." She sighed. "Fine…and don't lie." I grinned and nearly blasted out of the room.

It was true, I had to go to the bathroom, but I had more important things to worry about. I went into the hallway and shouted in my head, "Ishie! Ishie! Are you there?" There was a pause. Then, "What is it?" I took a deep breath. "I have a problem. Masha, a friend of mine, wants to know about the medallion. I lied to her, but she figured it out. Now, what do I say?"

She paused. "I don't know what to say? You should ask Ned." I nodded to myself. "Thanks anyway…" I looked down and accessed the medallion and closed my eyes. "Ned?" I said out loud. "Ugh, please answer!" I heard a noise and opened my eyes.

"Hey Rachel," Ned's head popped up. I sighed. "Thank you. Ned, I'm in big trouble. My friend Masha wants to know about the medallion. What do I say?" He paused. "Um…well, you shouldn't tell her the truth…how about–" I heard a noise behind me. I turned. It was Masha! Seeing Ned coming out of the medallion, she gasped.

"Masha!" I said. I looked at Ned. He looked at me. "You have to handle this on your own, Rachel. I can't help you now, even though I want to so badly. This is your world. I can't come there. Sorry. Bye." He disappeared. I looked at Masha who was backing up.

"Masha…don't run." She started to. I ran after her, catching up easily and I grabbed her, pushing her against the lockers. She tried to break through. "Masha! Masha! Let me explain!" I said. She wouldn't calm down. "What was that thing?" I glared at her. "It was the tooth fairy, coming to get you and take you on a magical adventure! What do you think that was!?"

She shook her head. "What are you doing!? Really!?" I sighed. "I might as well tell you. But you can't tell ANYONE!" She nodded and I let go of her. I lifted up the medallion. "This is, I guess you would call it, The Medallion of Dimensions. It takes me to different Dimensions created by Dreams. Like, the first one and latest one I've been to is Whoville. I was just talking to Ned Mcdodd from Whoville. You know, Horton Hears A Who."

She nodded. "But that's just a movie. How can that actually be real?" I smirked. "I'm guessing that all the worlds, including ours, are connected in a way. I have a feeling that ours is the main one or something, but there is no magic, just to keep you humans safe. Are you understanding me?"

She nodded. "This is just so weird." I nodded. "Maybe I can allow you, and only you, to meet Ned and the rest of the Whos." She nodded hesitantly. I grinned. "Can we get to class now?" She nodded. "And I won't tell anyone. I promise." I smiled. "Thanks. That means a lot to me…"

###

Chapter 7

Masha kept her word. But she wanted to have a part in this. We made a bargain that if she wouldn't tell; I would take her to Whoville. I had to agree. So, during lunch, I promised to take her, Rebby and Chris (who heard our conversation and wanted to go too) to Whoville. I led them to the hidden part of where the lockers were, after everyone had gone to lunch.

"Okay, are we ready?" I asked. They nodded. We checked to make sure that no one would follow or see us. I set the medallion so that time would stop on Earth. Then, we all took hands. I started muttering words that sounded like a made up language.

Before any of my friends could understand, we were in the air in a shimmering place. I guessed that it was the area in between dimensions. But as we floated, we started to gain the weird feeling you get when you fall.

My friends started to cling to me. I snorted and said, "Holding hands only." They stopped clinging to me but held tightly onto each other's hands. The falling feeling subsided as Whoville came into view. Chris, Rebby and Masha gasped. It was real!

I used the power of the medallion to float down towards the ground softly. When we were inches from the ground, people were already starting to crowd around us. I smiled as I saw Jojo within the crowd smiling as he saw me. I nodded towards him.

We hit the ground. Masha held onto my arm for support. I sighed and turned to the Citizens of Whoville. "Hello everyone! Sorry to disturb you! We're just visiting!" They nodded and starting going back to work. Finally, everyone had continued to about his or her own business, except Jojo.

I ran over to him and hugged him. He laughed. "So good to see you again, Rachel!" I laughed. "You too, Jojo!" I let go and knelt down a little so I was eye level. "Hey, I know I'm probably not supposed to bring certain people from my world, but someone found out and we made a bargain that if I took her here, she would keep the secret. By the way, do you know where your dad is?"

A voice came from behind Jojo, "Right here…" I looked up at Ned. He had his arms crossed in a fashion that made him look a little angry, especially because his expression was a little stern. "Rachel, I thought I told you not to bring anyone but your closest friends."

I lowered my head. "I had to…she would have told everyone about it and then it would have been worse." He sighed. "Fine," He looked at Masha. "But only her…" She walked over to her and looked at her sternly. "You tell anyone about this, you'll have to answer to me, got that?" She nodded fiercely. "Yes…um sir…" He nodded, walking away, muttering something like, "Humans shouldn't be trusted…"

I exhaled while he was turned. When he turned back to me, I stood at attention. "Well," he said. "I wasn't expecting you to come back so soon, but I guess I could continue training you. As for your friends, when they came here, they inherited their own powers. Only your two best friends already had powers, so it should be easy to train them like I trained you. Though your other friend…" He turned to Masha. "What's your name?"

She looked at me for a second and I nodded. "Masha…" She said. He nodded. "Fine then. Masha, it may be very difficult to train you. And when you get back to your world, you may bNOT/b show them off. Of course, Rachel will be more powerful than all three of you, but that's to be expected." He turned to my two best friends.

"What are your names?" he asked. "Rebby…" Rebby said, not her normal outgoing self. "Chris." Chris answered, not quite his usual cocky self. He nodded. "Fine then, Masha, Rebby, and Chris, I will have to train you quickly. Then, I will train all of you at the same time…you will be at the stage Rachel is at by then, or close to it. Am I clear?" We nodded.

*

We went back to that field again. I noticed that on the way, Ned had a serious look on his face. I didn't like it. Was he really that angry? I decided that I would have to try to wipe that look off his face and make him happy. Though my attempts were in vain for one really annoying reason…

"You know," Ned said. "The only reason why I'm unhappy is because of the fact that you brought Masha here. Stop your attempts to try to make me happy." I gasped. He had read my mind. I huffed and looked forward. The course of coming into view now and I sighed, looking down.

But something happened that I didn't expect. Sparks were coming from my fingertips. I noticed that my mood was a little bit low. Maybe that was one reason why this was happening. But I realized that now was not the time to worry about that. I hid my fingers behind my back and kept walking.

Ned stopped and turned around when we were at the edge of the course. "This is the same course I trained Rachel with. Hopefully, she will be willing to demonstrate how to do this course." He turned to me and eyed me. I made an "uh" sound and then nodded. I ran up to the beginning of the course and waited for the signal.

As soon as I was ready and I saw Ned nod, the timer in his hand, I went. It was amazing. I had done it faster than before. It seemed so easy. By the time I was done and I looked at Ned, I wasn't even a little tired and I saw that Ned was only slightly smiling.

Ned turned back to my friends as I came to join them. "As you can see, I can train anyone to do this. Let's see…she did that course in about four minutes and twenty seconds. Wow, that's better than last time." I tried smiling, but it was hard.

Ned eyed me for a minute, and then turned back to my friends. "Who's first?" They all stepped back. Ned rolled his eyes. I stepped forward and pointed at Chris. "I know they usually say 'Ladies First', in this case, I think you should go first." Chris glared at me and walked towards the course.

Ned looked at me. "Is there something you have against him?" I shrugged. "It's just the fact that he's somewhat obnoxious, a little annoying, and well, yeah…" He nodded. We looked at Chris as he waited for the signal. Ned looked at the timer and then at Chris and nodded, saying, "Whenever you're ready…"

Chris started and it took him a lot longer than I had. By the time he was done, it had been over thirty-five minutes. I smirked. He looked so tired and did the same thing I did. But, being that he is a little stronger, he could still move and get up.

Ned shook his head. "Humans are so out of shape…" He turned to Rebby and Masha. "I think I better have someone assist you while I work with Chris here. I'll be right back. Stay Put!" And he walked away from them. I walked over to my friends as Chris joined us. "God, that was so hard…you made it look so easy, Rachel…"

I looked at the direction Ned had gone. I looked down at my feet. I thought about the movie Ned was in from in our world – Earth. He was so nice in that movie…was it really that different here? What happened? Tears came to my eyes and I fell to my knees. My friends noticed this and Masha came down too.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" I shook my head, covering my eyes with my hands. I sniffed and finally fell, head on ground, completely. I didn't like this version of Ned. It wasn't right…I knew he was coming back soon and I probably shouldn't be doing this, but I didn't care. I HATED THIS!!

"What happened?" Ned's voice came. "I don't know," Masha said. "She just fell to the ground, crying." I heard Ned bend down and felt his furry hand on my head. "Rachel, you okay?" I shot up! "NO, I'M NOT! I AM NOT BECAUSE OF YOU!!!" He blinked. I continued, "WHY ARE BEING SO STERN AND SERIOUS!!!!??? YOU SHOULDN'T BE LIKE THAT AT ALL!!! NOT YOU!!! WHY!!! WHY!!!! WHHHHYYYY!!!!"

Ned watched me as I sobbed. I started hyperventilating really fast. My eyes were closed and I waited, expecting him to do something evil. I was wrong though. He didn't yell or anything! Instead, he cradled me in his arms and rocked back and forth, speaking softly.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel. I didn't mean to make you so upset…I really didn't…I guess I shouldn't be so hard on you…I'm so sorry…" I loosened up and leaned against him, my face against his fur. After a while, I looked up. I saw his concerned expression. A single tear rolled down my face. He wiped it away. Out of the blue, something came to my mind.

"Do you know Horton?" I asked with a sniff. He suddenly looked so sad. "I haven't heard from him for about a year and a half. But, yes, I've met him." I smiled and he smiled back, his normal self. I hugged him and nuzzled against his fur.

A few minutes later, we heard a voice, "Ned, I'm here and I'm ready to start." Ned looked up at Sally for a moment and nodded one before turning back to me and asking, "Are you ready? Can you get up?" I nodded and got off him, getting up.

*

My friends started training, one after another, while Ned and I went to a separate area behind the course. There, Ned took about ten minutes telling me what I should use my powers for, etc, etc. Boy, it was boring, though it did sinking into my brain.

"So," I said with a smile. "What are we going to do?" He smirked. "I'm just going to help you build up your strength. That will give your friends time to get to almost your level. Until they do, you are just going to build up your strength. Believe me, this is going to take a while." My smile faded.

For the next few hours, about four to be exact, Ned made me do pushups, pull-ups on a bar on the back of the course, sit-ups, jumping jacks, etc. By the time he was done with me, I was tired. He smiled and leaned towards me. "How are you feeling?" I breathed in before saying, "That was evil…" He laughed. "I guess it is if you're doing it for about four hours. Let's go check on your friends."

We walked around to find Masha, Rebby, and Chris all panting. Masha was fully on the ground and Rebby and Chris were on their knees. All of them were sweating so much. Sally was laughing. I walked over to my friends. "Now you know how I felt…" They nodded.

*

For the next few days, we went by a certain schedule: Wake up and get dressed by six, short breakfast, and then get to work on the training by six-thirty, lunch at twelve, dinner at seven, and bed at nine. I was so annoyed, but to get through this, and to make it to the weekend, which was are only free time…like school, I would have to go by it.

I got up Thursday morning at five so that I wouldn't be tired like everyone else was when they woke up. I got dressed and went outside to find it was raining. I glared at the sky, cursing at my misfortune. I would have to do this in the rain? Yup, it was true. No matter rain or shine, we would still do it.

I stayed outside, even thought it was raining, and waited for myself to wake up more. When it was six – thought I didn't know it then – I jumped as I heard a voice. "You ready already?" I turned to face Ned. I nodded. He smiled. "You look a little sleepy, but your determination shows past that." He smiled wider.

I only had an energy bar for breakfast. Then, Ned and I went out early and began to train. Later, after we finished warming up, we waited for the others. As they approached, I heard Rebby talking to Chris about Zim from Invader Zim, "And then he was like 'I Will Take over the World!'" Chris nodded, though I could tell he didn't care all that much about it.

Once they were a few inches away, Ned got their attention and began to talk, "Are you ready to continue your training?" They looked at each other. "But Sally said we finished yesterday." Chris said. Ned smiled and pulled out the timer, "Let's test that then…" Chris shrugged. I could tell he had gotten a bit skinnier.

Chris went first. By the end, he wasn't out of breath, but his timing was five minutes and two seconds. Masha got a total of four minutes and fifty seconds and finally Rebby got a total of four minutes and thirty seconds. I smirked. It took them a little more time than it took me to get as strong as they were. That means I was stronger from the beginning.

I turned to Ned. "So what are we doing next?" He smiled. "Unless you feel like going home, we're going to start with learning your actual powers." He looked as though he were smirking. "What?" I asked. He looked at me. "It's nothing. Just watch…" I watched.

As my friends were talking, Ned took my hand. I looked up at him, very confused. Quietly, he said, "Now they see us…" A blue light surrounded him and me. "Now they don't…" I looked at them. It started to come to me. This blue light meant that we both invisible to others, though not to each other, meaning they couldn't see us.

I smiled as my friends looked towards us. Masha was the first one to notice we were 'not there'. "Hey! Where'd they go??" I looked at Ned and he smiled, putting a finger to his lips. He pointed to my friends and made a motion. I got the point – we were going to scare them using this power.

We crept around them, still holding hands, and waited for the right moment. Ned simply tapped Masha. She jumped and looked, but obviously saw nothing. She moved in my direction. I tapped her and she yelped, getting Chris and Rebby's attention. They finally noticed we 'weren't there' and looked around.

I smirked and said in a scary voice, i"You will pay for your idiocy…"/i Even Chris was a little scared. I could tell. I made a hissing noise and Masha jumped. Ned motioned to get ready to become visible again. 3…2…1…

###

Chapter 8

"RRRRAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRR!" I screamed and they all screamed. I didn't know I would be so scary, but apparently, I was. I laughed and Ned joined in, putting his hand on my shoulder. That moment was precious. They glared at us. Masha walked up to me and tried to slap me, but I was ready, despite all the laughs.

I jumped out of the way. She huffed. "Rachel! That wasn't funny!" I stuck out my tongue at her. Ned laughed. "Okay, that's really enough for now! C'mon, let's get to work!" I nodded. The others groaned and I laughed quietly – I don't giggle.

Ned lined us up. I was in the left middle, Masha was on my right, Chris was next to Masha, and finally Rebby was next to me. Ned examined us. We just stood there, waiting until he said, "Okay, if you really want to know what I was doing, I was reading into your mind, into your personalities, trying to decipher what each of your abilities are. But the problem with humans is that they are so difficult because their desires are always in the way. They have so many desires, though I'm not saying that's bad or anything, it's just harder. I have to work on it a little."

We waited a little longer until he looked at me, "Rachel, I'll take you first…" I swallowed the saliva in my mouth. "Um…okay…" I stepped forward. For some reason, I flinched when he walked over to me. I don't understand why, but I felt something weird coming at me. It was like a bullet – really fast, only it was going slowly.

I looked down and closed my eyes. What was this feeling? I…I didn't understand it…But then I heard a voice, "Rachel, I'm going to try to hit you, I want you to dodge." I opened my eyes…but…as I did, I only saw blue…everything! It was like the whole area was blue. When I looked up, everything was blue and, even more, slow moving.

Ned was coming at me, I could see. I freaked and moved out of the way. I looked at my friends, who were staring at me in amazement. I saw them clapping in slow motion. Now I got it! This feel was my power to see others in slow motion as I was fast. I turned back to Ned who was getting ready again.

But before he hit me, I moved out of the way and got behind him. I finally realized I hadn't blinked. I understood. If I blinked, it would end. It would have to end sometime, and I would figure out a way to do it again, but for now…

I blinked. Ned turned around and smiled. "I see you figured out that power. Good job!" I smiled. He nodded. "Let's try the next power I found…flight!" I gasped. "I can fly?" He nodded. "You will be able to, when you unlock it." I felt my eyes sparkle. I had always wanted to fly!

Ned clapped his fingers together. "Okay, let's get started. But first, I want to help your friends. How about we all learn to fly. Everyone gets that power." My friends smiled at one another. I grinned. I went back to my friends, but stopped on the way as I heard something, iCalling! Calling, Calling…/i It was an echo in my head…or maybe it wasn't in my head…but I was sure that only I could hear it.

"Guh…" I mumbled. Masha looked at me. I knew I was staring into space. I slowly looked up as the 'calling' repeated. I listened closely to where it was coming, but I finally realized that it was coming from anywhere. How could that be possible…?

"What was that?" I asked out loud. Ned walked over to me. "What is it?" he asked. I shook my head. "Nothing…" He shrugged. "Okay then, let's begin…" He paced for a bit, measuring us again. Then, he clapped his hands together, "Okay, I've…estimated how much each of you weighs. Now, what I want you to do is close your eyes."

I did what I was told, guessing that my friends did he same, and waited for Ned's next instruction. Finally, he said, "Okay, I'm about to send a signal to you. It is a certain feeling or emotion that covers your whole soul. I want you to try to control that feeling. By controlling that feeling, you'll be able to fly."

I waited with my friends. After about four seconds, I felt a sudden rush. It was like there was no gravity and nothing around me. Nothing I could touch. I opened my eyes and my jaw dropped. I was floating in mid air. I looked at my friends and then at Ned. He was smiling.

"I see at least someone has gotten it a little." He said. I looked at my friends again. Rebby was hovering a little lower than I was. Masha and Chris were still completely on the ground. I took this new feeling and practiced what Ned had taught me. iThink control…/i I said to myself. iControl it…/i

I rose and to my surprise, I was actually directing it. It felt amazing! I couldn't believe it! I was actually in the air as if there was barely any gravity. Then it hit me, "Ned, how can I fly where there is gravity?" He smirked. "Whenever you fly, you are covered by a special force that deflects it and keeps you up. You must learn to control that force in order to fly, which you are doing right now."

I grinned. I could control it! I felt it! I reached my arms out, like a plane, and took control, soaring and flying around. I inhaled and exhaled happily. It was like no experience I had ever felt. I looked behind me. Rebby was catching up and I heard Ned say, "Better be careful, Rachel! She's gaining on you!"

I smirked and flew faster. I flew over Whoville, gaining a lot of attention. I waved and many of the citizens waved back. I saw Jojo and yelled, "Yo Jojo!" He waved his arms. "Hiya!" he said. I grinned and called back. "See you later!" He stuck up a thumbs-up. I nodded and turned around and headed back.

On the way, I flipped and zigzagged around, dipped and spun. Finally, I came back and landed gracefully. I looked at Rebby who came down after me, a little roughly. I laughed. I turned to Masha and Chris. "That was too cool!" Masha folded her arms across her chest. "Why can you fly and we can't?" I smiled. "Rebby flew also! We're just lucky, I guess."

About five minutes later, we were ALL in the air. Ned joined us and we flew around for around fifteen minutes, until it was almost five. After that, Ned gave us a break till seven because we were good. "This is really paying off. But try not to use your powers in your world. And if you really have to, make it look natural." We agreed.

*

"Hey Jojo!" I said when we got back to the Mcdodd's house. He smiled. "How was training?" I grinned. "It was awesome! I learned how to fly, as you saw, and we got free time and yeah…stuff…" Jojo laughed. Then Sally's voice came from the kitchen, "Dinner is Ready Everyone!" Jojo turned to me. "Wanna sit next to me?" I nodded. "Of course!"

I sat down next to Jojo – who was on my left, Rebby on my right, and next to her were Chris, and then Masha. Dinner was Spawhotti (Spaghetti) and Wholad (Salad). The whole dinner was awesome as usual. I smiled as I finished. "That's good!" Sally smiled. "I'm glad you like it!" I nodded, wiping my mouth.

*

Later, before I went to bed, Ned came into 'my' room. "Hi," I said. He smiled and sat down on the bed. "Tomorrow, I think you should go back. I can teach you a lot week after week. I've taught you enough this time. You may come back next week, okay?" I nodded. I crawled and gave him a hug. "You Are A Dream Come True…" I said. He hugged me back, "Thank you…"

###

Chapter 9

The next day, we woke up early to leave. As I put my on my shirt – the last thing I needed to put on, I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Jojo's head popped into the room. I smiled. "Yes, Jojo." He slowly walked in. "Um…my dad wants you to come down as soon as you're ready…" I smiled sadly, knowing why.

"Thanks…" I started to walk past him. I noticed he was a little taller than I was. It was weird. Had he grown? Anyways, he stopped me as I tried to pass me. "Yes?" I looked at him. Unexpectedly, he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug. I smiled and hugged him back, closing my eyes. He kissed my head. My eyes shot opened…I was confused. Why did he do that?

"Jojo?" He was blushing. But I finally noticed that he held a box in his hand. It was a small box, but it looked like it was from someplace expensive. "What's that?" He inhaled. "It's f-for you…" He handed it to me. "Please don't open it until you're back in your world. I…I hope you'll like it…when you see it…" I smiled and hugged him again. "That's so sweet…thank you…" He hugged me back. "I'll miss you, Rachel…"

We parted. "I'll miss you too, Jojo." He nodded. His lips were quivering. I bit my lip for a moment. But the next thing I did, was merely what my heart told me to do. I stood up, took his face in my hands, and kissed him. The kiss lasted about five seconds. During it, Jojo put his hands on my waist. When we did part, he smiled. "Thank you…I…I needed that…" I nodded. "I could tell."

*

We went downstairs. I put the box in my sweatshirt pocket. I joined my friends who were waiting at the door. "Okay, I'm ready." They nodded. I turned to the Mcdodds/O'Malleys. They smiled. I saw a tear go down Jojo's face. He wiped it away.

I called on the medallion, which came immediately. I pointed it at the door. As I set it to take us back to our world, a beam of light hit the door, making it so that if we walked through the door, we'd go back. Masha opened the door to find the hallway of the second floor of the school. No one was around.

We turned back for a moment. "Bye…" I said for all of us. They nodded. We walked through. I was about to close the door when I looked back. "Head up, Jojo." I said and then shut the door. Just in time. The door disappeared and everything was normal. Masha exhaled. "It seems we haven't been here for…like…ever…" I smiled and looked into space.

I put my hand in my pocket and felt the box. I pulled it out of my pocket, getting my friends' attention. "What's that?" Rebby asked. "I think we should find out…" I said and opened it. I smiled at what I saw. It was a locket. A heart. I opened it. There was a picture of Jojo on one side and on the other side it was blank.

"I guess I better put my picture on the other side, eh?" I said. They nodded. Something popped up into my head. "Unless…" I put my finger on the blank spot and waited. Finally, I lifted it and, instead of it being blank, there was a picture of me. I was smiling in a way that was very pretty, I thought.

"C'mon, we better go before anyone finds out…" I said. But a voice from behind interrupted me. "I knew there was something weird going on!" We turned. It was Liv. "Liv!?" I gasped. "Wait, have you been here this whole time!?" She nodded. "Masha told me about how you lied to her. So, I decided to investigate…"

I groaned. "Why does this have to happen?" She glared at me. "Okay, I don't mean to be nosey, I just want to know what's going on." I grit my teeth. I sighed. "It's too hard to explain…" She looked at me with sad eyes. "I thought I was your friend, Rachel. I thought we could trust each other."

Masha tapped me. "Liv can be trusted with this stuff, Rachel. She wouldn't tell." I thought about this. I surrendered. "Fine…" Liv smiled and walked over to us. "So, what is going on? I saw you disappear and then reappear. How did you do that?" I exhaled. Finally, I started to explain everything that had happened already.

When I was done, she nodded. She turned to Masha. "Is this true, Masha?" She nodded. "Every word." Liv seemed to consider this. "If you can prove that you can fly, I'll believe you." I bit my lip, but called on the power of flight. My feet slowly rose off the ground. Liv's eyes widened. "You really are telling the truth!" I nodded, touching back down.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Liv turned to me. "You're taking me with you the next time." I shook my head. "Ned would be so pissed at me. I can't let anyone else come. I'm sorry. Masha wasn't even supposed to know. Anyone else and I'm dead meat!" Liv was about to protest, but she looked at the bell. "We'll talk about this later." I nodded.

*

The next class was Creative Writing. "Ms. Abigail, sorry I'm late!" My teacher looked at me. "Yes, you are. I'm sorry. But I have to give you a demerit." I groaned. "What else can go wrong?" I sat down in my usual chair as Liv walked in behind me. "I was with Ms. Small. She needed to ask me something." She handed Ms. Abigail the note. She nodded after reading it. I growled quietly.

During Creative Writing, I was trying to write a poem, but failing. I had too much on my mind. I looked at the locket that was now around my neck. I examine it. "Rachel," I looked up at my teacher. "Yeah?" She had her eyes on the locket. "Where'd you get that locket? Can I see it?" I hesitated, but took it off and gave it to her. "I, um…got it from a friend…the pictures inside are ones you wouldn't expect…and stuff…" It was the 'and stuff' again. Boy, I really needed to think of something better to say…

She examined it. "This is really expensive gold. It's amazing." She paused. "That's…weird. Engraved in it, on the back, it says, '© Whoville'." I swallowed the saliva in my mouth. "Where'd you get it again?" I thought quickly. "A friend of mine got it for me and had it specially engraved. They knew that I really like Horton Hears A Who and all that…um…stuff."

She nodded and handed it back to me. I took it back and put it around me neck. I went back to work, mumbling about stuff too low and quiet for anyone to understand. I waited for the bell, which rang six minutes later. I started packing up. In the next few minutes, I headed to science. This Guardian thing was starting to get a little hard to keep as a secret…

###

Chapter 10

"Are we ready?" I said to my friends the next week. My friends nodded. We were about to go back to Whoville. The whole week had been hectic. But, for some reason, Liv had let it go. She seemed to not care about what was going on. I was almost relieved until…

"Okay," I said. I looked around to make sure we were alone. Then, I turned to the medallion. We took hands and I conjured up the power of the medallion. But as we were going, I felt a light touch on my shoulder. I looked and saw Liv. But it was too late! We were already on our way.

I lost control, because of my anger and we came tumbling down onto the ground of Whoville. Good thing we weren't in the main town of Whoville. In fact, we were in a field. But it wasn't the field with an obstacle course. It was bare. I looked at my friends. "Sorry…" A thing behind me caught my eye.

"Liv! You are here!" She got up, but stopped. Her jaw dropped as everything before her came clear. "Where…what…uh…uh…uh…" I rolled my eyes. "LIV!" She looked at me. I glared at her. "Why did you follow us?" She tried to regain herself, but it was difficult. "I wanted to see if this really existed…" I shook my head. "Ned's gonna kill me now!" I was about to say more when…

"Got that right, I am!" We turned. Ned was glaring at me. I stuttered as I said, "N-Ned…wait…you don't understand…she tricked me…I-OH I KNEW YOU WOULD BE MAD!!!" I held my head. Ned looked at Liv angrily. "You made a bad choice coming here…" She stepped back.

Ned bent down and rubbed my back. "It's okay, Rachel. I'm not mad at you. I heard your conversation with that girl when you came back. I understand that you tried to stop her. I'm not mad. She's just going to have to learn the hard way." I looked up. He was smiling. I jumped up and hugged him. He laughed. "You're okay, Rachel." He hugged me back.

*

It was true. Liv had to learn it the hard way. Now that she pulled herself into what Masha, Rebby, Chris and I were in, there was no turning back. It took her less time, but it was harder work. By the time she had gotten to our level, it had been a full four days.

During those four days, I spent some quality time with Jojo and his sisters. We played games and bonded. At one point, I even let Heady sleep in the same room as me because she would cry if she didn't get to. It was so cute! But Liv finally did get caught up.

"MY GOD!" She said. "That has got to be the craziest thing ever, next to Michael Jackson!" I chuckled. "Well, you may be on our level now, but now we have to do some more. Sucks for you if you're too exhausted." She glared at me. "I'm just kidding…" I said. She looked away as Ned walked towards us.

"Well," he said rubbing his hands together. "Now that that's done, we can get onto better things." We looked at each other. What did Ned have in mind now? I was afraid. I didn't like the look on his face. It was like he was about to take us to the next level and I wasn't exactly ready…

"Okay!" he said. He walked over to a large box, one that I hadn't noticed before. He took out six wooden sticks. He handed one to each of us, keeping one for him. "What are we doing?" I asked. Ned smiled at me. "I'm so glad you asked, Rachel." I shivered a little. He didn't seem to notice.

He turned to my friends. "Chris and Rebby, you are partners. Liv and Masha, you are partners." I looked at them and then turned back to Ned. "What about me?" He grinned. "I'm going to be your partner." He turned back to the whole group. "What I'm going to teach you…is how to fight. That's why we have these wooden sticks."

I made a noise in my throat. I had done fake sword fighting. It was sort of like dancing. But it wasn't exactly real…wait! Did this have to do with my abilities as a Guardian? Was my sword fighting real? Was I born with the gift of sword fighting? Maybe I could really do this…even if this stick was kina heavy. Maybe the training from beforehand – the one with the obstacle course – would help me…maybe that's what all the training was for.

I looked down and gripped the wooden stick. I didn't notice as Ned walked up to me. I jumped a little as he spoke. "Ready?" I stuttered a little. "Uh…yeah, sure…" He had a look of concern in his eyes, but otherwise, it seemed as though nothing was wrong.

He waited. But for some reason, I couldn't move. I seriously couldn't move at all. I did know why, I just couldn't. I could see Ned staring at me, the concern growing. I don't know why, but I was so overwhelmed. Then it started again, iCalling! Calling! Calling! Calling…/i

I snapped out of my being paralyzed and held my head. I shut my eyes tight as the 'Calling' continued. Finally, I fell to the ground. I shook my head. "Stop it…why are you calling me?" I heard Ned and my friends talking, but it was in the background, so I could barely understand them. I finally gave up and let everything go black.

*

The 'Calling' finally stopped a little after everything went black. I couldn't move or hear anything yet, but I knew I was safe. I felt comfortable. I guessed I was back at The Mcdodd House again because I recognized what I felt. After a while, I became more conscious.

I moved my hand slightly, making a fist. I started to hear voices again. "Is she going to be okay?" It was Masha. "I think I know what happened, but I'll tell all of you once she wakes up and feels well enough that she understands." It was Ned this time. I made a noise, drawing their attention. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Guh…ow…nuh!" I managed to say, getting up and putting my hand to my head. "Ohhh!" I groaned. I looked up at everyone. They all looked concerned. "Uh…" I said. Ned brushed some hair out of my face. "You feeling better?" I nodded a little. He nodded. "You gave all of us a big scare." I sighed. "Sorry…I was just…um…well, you see, I couldn't move and then I started to hear the words 'Calling' over and over again. This was the second time…"

Ned nodded. "I see…I hadn't expected that you would get a calling so soon. Hmmm, I'll have to have them train you…I guess." I looked at him. "What?" He shifted a little on the edge of the bed. "You see, you get Callings. It's how we contact you. When you get a calling from a certain world, it means they need you in some way. It's just our way of contacting you. The way you understand who's calling you is, when you hear the calling, you turn to your medallion and access the power of the Calling to find the world. It's like how you contact me."

I nodded. "I wonder which world it was from…" He smiled. "How about we check…" I handed him the medallion, keeping it around my neck, and he pressed a few buttons, spelling out the word 'Calling'. A screen popped up and a character I wasn't expecting popped up. I gasped, covering my mouth. " John Silver…"

###

Chapter 11

Ned looked at me. "You know him?" I nodded. "You know how I knew you? I know him in the same way." I was expecting him to ask, but he let it go. "I guess I better let you go." I looked at him. "Now?" He nodded. I looked down. "I just hope he's the same as how I know him…" Ned smiled. "I'm sure he will be…"

*

I walked, with my friends, down the stairs. I turned to The Mcdodds and waved. "We'll come back soon. I promise." Ned nodded. "Of course…we'll miss you." I nodded. I accessed the power of the medallion and soon enough, we were enveloped by a bright white light.

The next thing I knew, I, along with my friends, was thrown into the air. I crashed into something hard that I guessed was wood, skidded across the floor, and then finally stopped. I got up onto my knees and rubbed my head. That's when I saw two familiar things – a metal peg and a regular black shoe. I slowly looked up.

"Well, well, what coul' a little lass an' 'er little frends be doin' on me ship?" the old cyborg asked. I gawked at his size. He was taller than I'd thought he'd be. He seemed angry. He didn't know who I was, just that I was trespassing. "Um…uh…" He growled. "What're yeh doin' on me ship, lassie!?"

I fell back! I was terrified by how much power he had. I was shaking furiously. He seemed to find this amusing yet stupid all at the same time. He turned to his crew. "Yeh can kill 'em if yeh want…" The crew snickered. It was that moment that I knew I would have to use my powers. I sensed that my friends knew that too.

The alien that looked like a bug walked over to me. I couldn't remember what his name was, but from my world, I remembered the story that a deviant (DisneyFan-01) from deviantART called…was it Tortilla? I would have to try that name. As he came closer with his sabers in hand, I formed a plan in my head.

He swung and I jumped, did a back flip and landed gracefully. The alien – I'll just call him Tortilla – growled. I grit my teeth, ready to fight. He came at me and I ducked, coming under him and tripping him. I used my feet to kick him in the head numerous times. He was knocked out.

I was ready to fight another crewmember, but Silver stopped me, holding up his hand. "Wait," he said, getting almost everyone's attention. He turned to me. "Who are you?" I stood up. "My name is Rachel and I was supposed to come here because I heard a Calling from you…I think…"

Both his eyes grew slightly wider. "You be deh Guardian?" I nodded. He laughed. "I highly doubt dat, lass!" He said through laughs. "I seen you fight just now, but I doubt you're deh Guardians." I glared at him, but he took no notice. He was looking at my friends now. "An' they must be yer your sidekicks. Figures…"

THAT WAS IT! I wasn't going to let him treat me like that! I growled and charged at him. He looked at me surprised. I got closer and jumped, about to kick him in the face. Though my attempts were in vain when he grabbed my leg. He threw me to the ground, still holding onto my foot. I yelped. Blood was coming out of my mouth. He kept at it a couple times before someone – a female – shouted, "JOHN! PLEASE STOP!"

We all looked. I gasped. It was Marina Seadrift. I didn't think that she really existed, but I guess that theory was proven wrong. Silver had already let go of my leg by now and was staring at Marina with disbelief. "What?" he asked, his irritation with me growing. Marina looked as though she were about to burst into tears. She ran over to me.

"I can't believe you, John." She said as she tried to help me up and wipe away the blood. He grumbled. Marina glared at him. "You're turning into your old self. That doesn't help anything, you know." I stared at her. Was this world different too? She continued. "If you haven't noticed, she has the medallion." Silver turned. "What? She has…"

She pointed to the medallion that was still visible around my neck. I looked at the medallion before looking up to see that Silver was coming closer to have a better look. I watched as his cyborg eye zoomed in. He gasped quietly and looked at me. "Yeh ain't be lyin' when yeh said det…" I shook my head.

Silver stood up straight. "I guess I owe yeh an apology, lass." He paused. "Both o' yeh…" I stood up. "That's fine, Silver, I don't mind…it's no biggy…" He looked at me. I turned to Marina. "And thank you, Marina. I appreciate it." She smiled. I turned to Tortilla's unconscious body. "I'm sorry to you…"

Silver put his hands on his hips. "Well den, t'is is a bit awkward." I looked at him with a smile. "Don't worry about it. I came here because I got the Calling…what did you need?" Silver hesitated, but then grinned and said, "I t'ought I was supposed teh train da Guardian. But this might be a li'l more difficult than I t'ought…" I smirked. "I wouldn't say that…I beat him up easily, didn't I?"

Silver nodded. "Good point…" He grinned. "Then let's get started…" I stopped him. "If you train me, you have to train my friends…" Silver looked at them. "I'll have my crew do that fer me…" I nodded. "Fine, I guess that's cool." He flipped his cyborg hand to a sword. I hope you know how to fight, cuz if yeh don't, this won't end up well."

I looked around. All the swords available were with each of the pirate crew. I looked at Tortilla. He had a sword too – besides the sabers. I grabbed it and ready myself. I would have to try my best. I wasn't sure how difficult this was going to be. I would have to try at least and I would have to use my smarts.

Silver went first. He lunged at me and missed as I jumped out of the way. I decided that it would be best to defend. I parried four attacks, jumping on his sword and kicking him in the face on the fourth one. He looked at me. "Wasn' expectin' dat from yeh, lassie. Yer better than I t'ought." I smiled.

The fight lasted until Silver got me down, his sword to my throat. I mumbled curses under my breath. He grinned, helping me up. "Yer not too bad. Butchyeh could be better." I rolled my eyes. "At least I'm an okay fighter…" He nodded. I yawned. "Y'know," I said. "Maybe we better continue some other time. I wanna get back to my world." He nodded. "Practice a little more an' maybe yeh cen beat meh…" I nodded.

My friends crowded around me as I called on the powers of the medallion. I accessed the power and took us back. I waved goodbye and watched as they disappeared, waving back to me. We came back and Liv groaned. "That was a bit too weird for me. I'm exhausted!" I nodded. "Me too…" We continued to class, not speaking about what had happened at all.

###

Chapter 12

That weekend, we decided to arrange a 'play-date'. All of them were available, thankfully, and we arranged for them to come over to my house. They all arrived at around 1:00 – 1:30. And when Masha – the last one to come – came, we went to the backyard, on the side, so no one would see.

"Okay," I said. "I invited you guys here for a few reasons. One, because you all have powers, unlike the ordinary human…and we all know why we have those powers, right?" They all nodded and I continued, "Two, because we have to practice and maybe get Ned's instructions through the medallion. Then–"

Liv interrupted. "But what about Silver?" I smiled. "We'll ask for his help later. The main reason I got you here is because I had a dream that Ned obviously sent me. He wants us to practice. He told me that there are powers that we have to learn on our own. Do you peeps understand?" They nodded. I smiled. "Ned said that there was a dimension that we can practice in. He called it the Guardian's Dimension." They nodded. I picked up my medallion.

"If we go there, we can train. Time will already be stopped here, so no one will know. I'm guessing that there will be other Guardians there, so be careful." They nodded. I closed my eyes. "Get in a circle around me. We have to get there as soon as possible." They obeyed, making a circle around me – I was in the middle. I conjured up my power and before I could open my eyes, we were gone, in between dimensions once more.

We waited. It was like floating. We couldn't feel the floor or anything, not even air. But, finally, we hit ground and the new world became visible. Other forms – creatures/people – appeared around us. Some looked like humans, but others were obviously not. Finally, everything came clear. Everything looked bare. It was like a war took place; only there were no dead bodies.

I stepped forward, which was somewhat a big mistake because my footsteps made a noise. Some of the creatures looked. They noticed me and stopped what they had been doing and started walking towards us. I wasn't sure what they would do, so I prepared myself in case they attacked.

One of the creatures, a blue human-shaped creature, must have noticed this and said, "Don't worry, we won't attack you…" It was a male. I could tell by the sound of his voice. He and some others kept walking. "We wouldn't attack anyone immediately because we are all Guardians. Only Guardians can come here."

He continued walking until he was a few inches away. He was a little taller than me – about Chris's height. He reached out his hand to shake. "The name is Gotten. What's yours?" I shook his hand. "Rachel." He smiled, but finally noticed my friends. "They aren't Guardians! Why are they here?" I looked at them for a second before turning back. "They're with me. Don't worry about them." He nodded a little hesitant.

"So," he said. "Which dimension are you from?" I studied him quietly as I said, "Earth. Where are you from?" He smiled. "I'm from Vendelia, which explains why I'm blue." I nodded. I turned and pointed to my friends, starting from left to right. "This is Masha, Liv, Chris, and Rebby." They nodded. Gotten nodded, though there was no trace of a smile.

"Well, are you guys here to train?" he asked. I nodded. "Someone from another dimension told me in a dream to come here." He blinked for a moment. "Who?" I made an "uh" sound, then said, "Um…Ned Mcdodd, from Whoville…" Suddenly, Gotten laughed. "That dude!? I heard he's pretty cool! I really want to meet him sometime."

I smiled. I was about to say something when I was interrupted, "Hey, wassup!?" I turned. It was like a miniature version of Super Man. "Um, hi…who're you?" He struck a pose and said, "I'm SuperKid!" I blinked and tried again, "Real name?" The boy looked at me. "My name is SuperKid. I do not have another name." I put my hands. "Okay, SuperKid! I gotcha…" He smiled.

"Hey!" They were two people. They must have been twins because they looked exactly the same, except for their color. One of them was blue while the other was red. "Hey," I said with a smile. "Who might you be?" The blue one bowed. "I am James!" The other bowed. "Jesse is I!" They stood up together. "We are the J Twins." I smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Those were the only three who actually interacted with bme/b. I was happy that they liked me, but they seemed to ignore my friends. I tried to help with that. "Hey, um…can we have a fight or something. I mean each of my peeps…er…peoples or whatever pairs up with you guys?"

They looked at each other. "Rachel," Gotten said, regret ringing in his voice. "They aren't Guardians, so they really shouldn't be here. It's not right…" I huffed. I was getting tired of this. "Ned trained them just like he trained me! If you were at half as cool as Ned is, you'd do this for me!"

I had never had so much power in my voice or anything. They really were scared; not seemed, they WERE. Gotten stepped back, his hands up in defeat. "Okay…fine…but if the others find out about this, I'm not going to take responsibility. I'm just warning you." I smiled.

I was paired up with Gotten. Masha and Liv were paired up with The J Twins, and Chris and Rebby would take turns fighting SuperKid. The atmosphere was weird. I sensed something odd in the 'air' that didn't make sense. It was like there was something that was there that wasn't there. It was…well…strange.

"So," Gotten said. "How about we do a warm up? I'll activate the Sharp Course." I looked at him. "What's that?" He smirked. "You'll see…" I hate surprises. I had had enough surprises already, and most of them were annoying. Oh well, might as well play along.

Gotten turned to an empty area. "Reopen! Reappear!" He shouted. It sounded like a code word. Sure enough, what I felt before came clear and I now knew why it was called the Sharp Course. Everything was sharp, jagged, and dangerous. I just hoped I wouldn't get cut up before I got back home.

"Okay…I knew there was something there, but I didn't expect it to be filled with knives and daggers and…" I trailed off as I looked at it. It was huge, much bigger than the course in Whoville. I wasn't sure if I was going to survive this. But if others had done it, I would give it a try.

He motioned for me forward and I climbed onto the starting platform as he said, "Let's see what you can do!" As soon as I was on the platform, I felt it move and before I knew it, I was in the 'air'. I saw daggers in front of me and I thought fast. Stepping on the side of the daggers with the ball of my foot, which was inside my shoe, I managed to keep myself up. I ran until I got to swinging axes…oh that's classic.

I would have to measure the time. I couldn't slow down or the dagger wouldn't hold me. I had to see how to jump. I would have to take a risk! But then it hit me! I grabbed one of the daggers as I was running, aimed, and with a lot of force, through it at the swinging axes. It was in perfect alignment and that puny dagger smashed each ax apart, leaving only the hanging part.

I jumped onto the roof of where the swinging axes had been swinging from and walked across fast, completely balanced. I continued until I saw below me, a little ways off, a pool of water, with a wheel with cups to carry the water in, which was going really fast, was. I thought quickly again.

I dived into the water, a little away wheel and took the speed from the dive to get to the bottom of the wheel where I grabbed onto one of the scoopers and held on until it flung me into the air. I was in the air, measuring the course once more. I saw cannons in front of me. One was about to shoot. I readied myself. This was going to be tough…

I thought fast again. My God! Why did this seem so obvious that it was impossible to get. I kept thinking as it came straight at me. It was like a meteor, though I hadn't actually seen a meteor unless it was from when I was little, but I wouldn't remember that. But if it was so supposed to be so simple? Maybe…

I smirked and smashed right through it. It worked! Others were coming, but I dodged those. I jumped within the air and flipped, landing on platform – the end platform. I did a finishing pose, both hands up. My human friends and new friends all clapped. Gotten nodded and I smiled.

###

Chapter 13

Okay, so I passed with a score of two minutes and fourteen seconds. I was then told by Gotten, "There are many levels higher than the one you just finished. You probably have done a course that is at the same level this course you just finished. That's good! Ned has trained you well." He smiled.

"I'm glad you think so!" Came a voice from behind. We turned. It was Ned. "Ned!" I squealed running up to him and giving him a hug. He laughed and hugged me back. "If you're wondering how I'm allowed to be here, me and the other heads of each world are all allowed to come here." I nodded. "That's awesome!"

Gotten walked up. "So you're the one trained this special, gifted girl. I am happy to inform you that she completed the first course without much difficulty. You've trained her well." I blushed and Ned nodded. "I try." Ned seemed puzzled. Gotten chuckled. "My name is Gotten, sir, from the world Vendelia." Ned nodded. "I see."

Ned looked at me. "I came to train you here." I felt a wide, bright smile appear on my face. He laughed. "You should see your face. So cute, just like Heady!" I blushed, frowning a little. He clapped his hands together, the thing he usually did when he was ready to get to work. I sighed. Ned turned to my friends. "I'll train you all at once, okay?" Gotten looked at him, stunned. "But they aren't Guardians! You shouldn't have to train them!"

Ned looked at him. "Just because someone doesn't belong someplace doesn't mean they can't help in the end. I expect that someone from your world would realize that." Gotten shifted uneasily. "Well…I just…I'm just following the rules. That's all." Ned sighed. "Sometimes, rules must be broken. No one is perfect. I hope you understand that now…" Gotten nodded, looking down.

I felt bad for him, but didn't want to get involved. Ned could sometimes be really scary, but other times, he was like a sweet teddy bear in the shape of a human like thing. "Teddy bear?" Ned said. I froze. Damn! He read my mind again! Ned eyed me. "Are you scared of me…?" I tried to lie. "Um…no…No, not at all." He wasn't convinced, I could tell.

Ned sighed. "You have nothing to fear. I may act…weird…sometimes, but that's because I care about you…" He looked at Masha, Liv, Chris, and Rebby. "…And your friends." I looked down. "I understand. Sorry, I just…well…" I yelped as he lifted me off my feet. "Here, let me give you a hug. You need it." I blushed but hugged him. The warmth from his fur made me smile and I felt a lot better.

He put me down. "Better?" I nodded with a smile. He nodded. "And are you ready?" I nodded. Ned smiled. He motioned for my human friends to come over, which they did. Ned looked at us and then started to show his freak side. He smirked evilly. "Let's begin!"

*

We learned many things. These 'things' included what he called the basics: super-speed, mega-punching, a type of martial arts – not from Earth – called The Gel Movements, and Taekwondo. By the time it was all over, I was starving, thirsty, and extremely tired. I practically fainted. In fact, all my friends did.

"I think I better get back to Whoville," Ned said. "You may come with me, Rachel. And your friends too." I smiled, breathing heavily. "Sure! Why not…" I tried to move, but collapsed on the ground. Ned chuckled and said, "I'll carry you." He turned to my human friends, who were not as weak as I was. "You kids can walk." They nodded.

He scooped me up and then turned to Gotten, The J Twins, and SuperKid. He walked over to them and handed them each a devise that looked like a phone. "If you ever need to contact Rachel, just use those and press one and then four. Then, press go and use it like a phone. It goes through dimensions, so you'll be able to reach her. I will give her one too when she recovers." He winked and they nodded with a smile.

Ned turned to my friends as I was starting to loose consciousness. I held on. "Make a circle around me and take each others' hands. I'll get us out of here." I didn't see them doing it, but I knew they obeyed immediately. Then, I felt a different aura and I was sure I was floating slightly in the 'air'. Finally, I got overwhelmed by the feeling and felt myself slip away…

*

"Mghuh…" I groaned. I was in the bed again. Why was it so comfortable!? I tossed over, gripping the sideways pillow and hugging it. I felt something on the covers, but I was so out of it so I ignored it and kept turning around in the bed. But then I felt the thing on my back, near my ear.

"TOOF!" My eyes shot open and I yelped, sitting up, my hand to my heart. I looked down to see Heady. She was laughing. Not at me, I could tell, but at my actions. I sighed as my heartbeat slowed down to its normal rhythm. Then, I picked up Heady and said face to face, "I'd really appreciate it if you don't wake me up like that, Heady." She giggled.

I sighed. "You can be so cute, yet so…um…what's the word I'm looking for…?" I didn't hear him come in. "You could say she's annoying…" I looked up. "Hi Ned." He smiled. "Are you feeling better?" I nodded. I tried to get up, but my back cracked. "Owwww," I moaned. "I guess not…" He laughed quietly and walked over to me.

"Need a massage?" he asked. I shook my head, trying to get up again; my back cracked again. I moaned. He shook his head, got behind me and started to massage my back. I huffed. "You don't have to do…" I trailed off. I didn't get it how he could be so good at massages. It made me feel so relaxed.

"I see you don't have Wholiosis," he said. I nodded, trying to get out of my dreamy state. I did finally snap out of it and asked, "How do you do it?" He looked at me. "How do I do what?" I realized what I said. "I meant, how do you deal with all your kids? It seems impossible!" He smiled. "I just tell them each time they're bad and really aren't liking me that I've taken care of them for so long, so they should be grateful of that. They are well behaved after that until like maybe a few months later and I have to remind them."

I sighed. "I know that one…" He laughed. "I bet you do." I looked down. I was spacing out again. I never thought, from the beginning, that this was actually possible. It was amazing! But it was also dangerous. I was concerned about my friends. I didn't want them to get hurt. As for myself, I didn't want to get hurt either.

"Hmmm," Ned sighed. I looked at him. "What?" He tapped my forehead. He had been reading my thoughts again. "I really wish you would stop doing that…" He didn't smile. "I know, but I really need to know once in a while what you are thinking. I know you're the Guardian, but I'm the older person…or whatever, so I feel responsible of keeping you safe."

I nodded. He had finished the massage by then, so I decided to lean back. Though, instead of leaning back onto the pillow, I leaned back on him. "I know you're trying to keep me safe…but I…I…um…" I gave up, crossing my arms against my chest. I huffed. I was thinking about the fact that I was the only one who had fainted. Did that mean I was weak? That I would never be strong enough…?

"YOU ARE NOT WEAK!" Ned shouted, making me yelp. I turned to him, glaring. "Why do you keep reading my thoughts!? It's annoying having someone looking into my mind!" Ned shook his head. "I will only stop if you promise me that you will not think about that stuff. You are not weak! Just because you fainted and your friends didn't doesn't mean anything! To tell you the truth, you are way stronger! You know why I say that!? It's because you show more effort! If they showed that kind of effort, they would have fainted way before you! But they are too stupid! They don't have the determination that you do! You have made me so proud and by the time your training you will be the best! DON'T YOU bDARE/b SAY THAT YOU ARE WEAK!!!"

I was facing him now. Tears were in my eyes. He didn't care at all. He looked outraged…no…livid! His eyes looked red almost. It was so scary. I sniffed. Before I could move, he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "Rachel, you need to believe in yourself. You have to believe what I have just told you. You are not weak at all. I believe in your greatness." His voice was much calmer now. I cried on his shoulder. I made small noises. Ned comforted me with the same calm voice.

"Is she okay?" We turned. It was Masha and Liv. I wiped my nose and nodded. They walked in. I got off the bed and walked over to them. "I am seriously fine. I promise." I put my hands in my pockets and was about to walk past when I stopped. What was in my pocket? I took out what looked like a phone. I then remembered what Ned had said to Gotten, SuperKid, and The J Twins. "Thanks!" I said to Ned and walked past.

###

Chapter 14

We spent the night with Ned, so the next day, I was still in Whoville – obviously. I decided that I would train myself early, before anyone got up. I woke up at five in the morning, got dressed, and went outside. I would go by this schedule: Gel Movements and Taekwondo first, super-speed next, super-punch after that and that was all.

I practiced each thing for ten minutes, and then I started again. But the funniest thing…or weirdest thing…happened. I was in the middle of doing The Gel Movements for the fourth time when I was trying to make my movement stronger and I flung my hand out as if to say 'stop' and instead of nothing happening, a blast of fire burst out of my hand.

I gasped as it disintegrated in the air. I covered my mouth with my hands. Suddenly, I heard clapping. I turned to see Ned smiling brightly at me. "I…I didn't…That Was Really Weird!" He laughed. "The Elements. Very nice! I'm so happy to know you're at this level!" I lowered my hands. "You mean like water, fire, air, earth, etc. That stuff?" He nodded. "It's all about your spirit…you have to access the power of the specific element guide the power to do what you want it to do."

I nodded. "Can you teach me?" He nodded. "Right now!" I nodded and readied myself in the position I usually stood in. He shook his head. "I want you to stand normally. The way you always stand." I relaxed. He shook his head again. "Don't relax. Stiffen up slightly." I obeyed. He stepped forward. "I'm going to put you in a position. The positions AND movements I'm going to teach you are like the movements in Martial Arts." I nodded. We began.

I would tell you about the movements he taught me, but I'm not for two reasons: I don't feel like it AND it's way too boring. If you want to know the main ideas, here they are. I had learned the basic forms of the elements. Ned promised me that he would train me early in the morning, at five, to do each form before the regular training. He also told me that my friends wouldn't be able to do this – only Guardians can control them.

By the time it was the end of the week, I had almost mastered the air movements. All I needed to do was learned how to access and guide the actual power. It didn't seem too hard. Ned had showed me the movements and the accessed power put together. I was amazed by how good he was.

"Okay, Ned said. It was Saturday morning. "You have mastered all the movements for air. Now, it's time to put together the power and the movements together." I nodded. I got ready. "Just remember," Ned said. "Use your skills and find the power and control it with the movements." I nodded.

I inhaled and exhaled, my eyes closed. I focused, going into the first movement. It was as if the air recognized the movement and I could feel into under my control. All I had to do now was control it with the movements. I opened my eyes and started the form. As I did the movements, I felt complete control over the air. I was oblivious to what was around me and even created a form for myself out of the original form. It really felt…well…awesome!

"How'd I do?" I asked as I finished the final movement. He was smiling brightly. "You are a true Guardian…you have the determination, dignity, and the power of a true Guardian and true warrior or, as we call it, Silver Spirit." I smiled. "Thanks…" But then it hit me. "Silver! I haven't talked to him or seen him at all lately. Should I go to that world?"

Ned shook his head. "If he needs you, he'll send a Calling." I exhaled, relieved, and relaxed. Clapping interrupted my next thought. I turned to find my friends watching me and clapping. I smiled. Masha walked up to me. "Can we do that?" I shook my head. Ned stepped up. "Like I told Rachel, only Guardians can control the elements." They nodded.

Ned snapped his fingers. "I forgot about that!" I looked at him. "What did you forget?" He smiled down at me. He bent down and whispered in my ear, so my friends couldn't hear, "I can help you morph into another form. It can help you blend in. So no one will be able to know it's you." I felt my eyes light up. "Really?" I whispered back. He nodded. I then whispered, "Wait! Why are we whispering?" He laughed quietly. "So that your friends don't know and want the same power. I am not going to teach them that power, okay?" I nodded.

He smirked, leaning closer and whispering, "This power in ancient. I don't think any other Guardian will be able to use it because no one knows it anymore. I may be the last one. Be careful with it." I nodded and hugged him. "Thanks…" he hugged me back. We finally parted and he said, "I'll teach it to you tonight, after your friends go to sleep." I hesitated. "You mean…we're going to train…in the dark?" He nodded. I shivered. "Okay…"

*

The darkness started coming at around seven. At ten, Ned and I went outside. It was kind of cold, so I wore my sweatshirt. That helped! I walked outside. I was scared to death at how dark it was. I usually would be afraid of the dark because I thought that something was going to get me, but that was when I didn't really know for sure if magic really existed. Now, it made me more scared because I knew for certain that magic did exist. That made everything way scarier.

"Ned?" I called. "Where are you?" I walked around, shaking with fear, holding my arms. Suddenly, I felt something behind me and I jumped and yelped. I turned around to see Ned laughing at me. "Ha, you are so easy to scare!" I glared at him through the darkness, not sure if he saw it. I could tell he could because the streetlight was on, but he ignored it and said, "You really have to worry less about what's out here. It's perfectly safe." I pouted.

My frightened feeling grew stronger as every streetlamp suddenly went out. I held back a scream and started to breath heavily. It was pitch black. The lights from every house were out, so I couldn't see anything. "Ned?" I called quietly. "Yes? Where are you?" he answered me. "I'm not sure…" I said. "I can't see a thing!" I heard his footsteps and his voice, "Don't panic, Rachel. I'll figure out where you are, okay, and…"

He trailed off. He was going the wrong way, I could tell! I was about to call out to him, but something grabbed me and I felt myself being pulled down. I screamed. "Help me! Something grabbed me…" I felt something cover up my mouth, so I couldn't talk. Then, I saw two eyes staring at me. Then someone whispered, "Be quiet…" It was an evil voice. I gasped, the thing still covering my mouth. I was too scared to use my powers. A girl's voice said, "Vanix, be quiet…you don't want to get caught, do you?"

I felt myself being thrown into a cloth. It must have been a bag because I felt it close and someone started to drag it. I tried screaming, but finally noticed the tape on my mouth. I gave up and started to cry. My crying ceased when I fell asleep. I was so tired. I just knew everything was about to change.

###

Chapter 15

I shivered. I felt hard ground that was bumpy and very uncomfortable and bumpy. The temperature of the air was in the middle of hot and cold. Slowly, I opened my eyes and gasped. It was a new world! I knew this world! "Halloween Town…like in The Nightmare Before Christmas!" It looked to be about morning because the sun was currently rising, but it was still a little dark.

I slowly got up, listening closely for anything. I heard a crowing from a chicken made up of bones. I heard the sound of people waking up. I had to hide. I ran over to an alley and hid as I saw the Mayor of Halloween Town's car stopping in front of the leader of Halloween Town, Jack Skellington's house.

I watched as he got out of the car, walked up the steps, and knocked on the door. Almost immediately, the door opened. "Ah Jack, how are you this morning?" Jack smiled. "I'm perfectly horrific, thank you." I watched as he fully came out. "So, shall we head to Town Hall to set up?" The Mayor nodded. "After you, Pumpkin King."

I watched for a short while as they walked to the Town Hall. They were about half way there, with me watching, when I heard, "Who…are you?" I turned and yelped as I was thrown into sight. People were coming out by now and saw me. I gasped and got up. I was shaking again. I was sooo scared. I wouldn't have been, but this was real and not made out of clay.

I saw Jack walk forward. He was getting closer and I screamed. He stepped back slightly because of the power of my scream. I felt it too; it was different. It was louder than usual and seemed to have waves coming from it. I shut up and watched as Jack put a hand to his chin, deep in thought.

Finally, he said, "Who are you?" I didn't answer. But then I noticed something. I noticed that Sally was walking over to Jack. I started to feel anger as she reached Jack. I growled when she touched his shoulder. Jack seemed to notice this. He looked at Sally and then at me.

"Wait Sally," I heard him say. He lifted Sally's hand off of his shoulder slowly. I quit growling. He frowned. "That's interesting." He touched Sally hand and I growled louder than before. I hoped it wasn't true that they were together. I hoped deep down inside me. And what was worse was when Jack intertwined his fingers his Sally's. That did it!

I grit my teeth and felt the huge wave of anger fill me. I looked down as my fingers turned into sharp, black claws. I felt my teeth grow into jagged fangs. I felt my ears become sharp and my hearing increased. I felt my eyes go weird too and I looked behind me as a black devil tail appeared. At the end of the tail, was the head of a snake that was glaring at Sally. These were all things that had come from my imagination. I hated Sally for a reason. She was in love with Jack. I hated that. I had fallen for Jack, even though he was older, taller, and weird, ever since I had seen the movie. In my world, I was with him. Not Sally.

Sally seemed scared of me now. But I heard people ganging up on me, trying to protect Sally and Jack. I wouldn't allow Sally to be with Jack for the fact that she could NEVER love him more than I do. I listened as the werewolf and clown came behind me. I turned quickly and slashed them out of the way. Seeing that, others attacked. I beat them all.

Jack watched all of this and stepped forward and started running to stop me. But I didn't look at him. I dodged him and ran at Sally. I used super-speed and slashed her left arm off. She gasped and fell to the ground. I laughed. "That's only what you DESERVE!!" I slashed her other arm off.

I was about to make the final blow when something fast came in front of me and blasted me into the air. I fell back, into the wall of the Town Hall building. I opened my eyes, still as a demon thing. I gasped. It was Ned. He had planted himself in front of Sally. I noticed Jack run to Sally and try to help her up. But those attempts were in vein. I was fast. This new demonic power made me stronger and faster. I slashed at Sally again, tearing both her legs off with one blow. But that had really ticked Ned off.

"RACHEL!! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!" he shouted. I didn't listen. I was about to finish Sally off when Ned shot me. It was a white light that blasted out. It hit me and the demonic form faded away completely and I turned back to normal. I fell to the ground, though I wasn't unconscious. I acted it though. But it wasn't enough. Ned was too good.

"Get Up!" he said. He was right next to me. I didn't listen. That was a bad idea. He must've used some kind of power because I started to float. I still was acting though. Then, he shook me while still being in the air. I kept my eyes closed even then. The world seemed to fade away for a few seconds. And in those few seconds, I saw flashes.

I was on the computer. I was ten years old then. I was on a website called . I was reading comments for a story I had written. I stopped then as I read a certain comment declaring that Jack and SALLY were together. I had an OC called Jinney (sounds a little like Ginny). So, in other words, they were making fun of me. Several comments were like that and it made me so frustrated. I felt like crying. Jinney was meant to be me. I loved Jack and believed that he could be mine if I tried hard enough. But those hopes were destroyed by people all over. They were horrible…I wanted them to STOP! STOP!! STOP!!!

"STOOOPPP!" I shot up and held my head. I shook my head, bursting into tears. The visions were too much for me. I had turned into a monster because of all of this. Now everyone would be afraid of me and would hate me. I hoped and dreamed and wished that this would end. But I guess I will never be at peace…

My head kept throbbing and I kept crying. I finally heard the voice that was trying to shush me and I finally stopped, turning and flinging myself under the pillow. WAIT! Pillow? Was I in Whoville again? No, this wasn't the same bed. I hiccupped and started hyperventilating. It grew and the tears streamed down.

A hand on my back helped me stop, maybe because I knew it way too well. It was Ned again. I heard him too. He was talking to someone. I recognized it as being Jack. I listened. "Are you sure she's okay? I don't know what to say about this? Usually I would have to do something about it that may be not so great on her side. But after what you have told me, I think it'll be okay. She didn't send anyone to their double death, so everything will probably be fine…"

I heard Ned speak. "Thank you. I'm still not sure who kidnapped her, but I think she was really overwhelmed. It's probably my fault. I was teaching her something and it was night. I should have taught her more in the day. That was my fault." I heard a third voice that made me angry. "I don't understand though. Why did she attack me specifically? I don't understand what I did! I really wish–"

My turn! "I attacked you for several reasons, but one of them stands out the most." I didn't face them, but I knew that they were all surprised. Finally, "What's the main reason?" Jack asked. I shook my head. I said in a voice that wasn't truly mine, but was much darker, "I can't tell you that…for fear of humiliation and embarrassment washing over me."

There was silence. I closed my eyes. I refused to tell them about the flashing images of my past. I didn't want to relive my horrible past. It wasn't just the fact that people from the Internet hurt me deeply; it was the fact that everyone I knew from my old school, KSDS, hurt me too. One of my best friends had turned all of my only friends against me during the last year I was there. That continued after I left. Two of those friends, Abby and Adina, managed to escape, but I was still lost in that same misery.

"Hmph," I made a noise and started to levitate as I spoke. "You'll never understand my past. No one can truly understand the horrors. I was humiliated because I had different beliefs. I was laughed at by what I did. I had a weird nature. I acted like some kind of creature because I didn't know any better. My only escape was my imagination." I was turned around by then and I was glaring at all of them. "I was always an outcast. Thank god the evilest of my friends moved to a place called Alaska. I'm still friends with Abby and Adina, so at least that's fine. But I still feel empty. My dreams had been crushed and the torture continued. Even now, the horrors ring through my ears, filling my mind. I've always held it back…but sometimes, the littlest thing can happen and my anger will take over…" I took a deep breath. "I JUST WANT IT TO STOP!!!"

They looked at me with such sympathy. They may have not known the horrors in my past, but I saw that they could understand why I was so unhappy. The only thing I left out was what they had done to make me upset, which Jack was about to point out. "I understand why you would be so upset, but…but what did Sally and I do." I shook my head angrily. "It's not what you did…it's only Sally."

Sally stepped back. "Please, tell me what to do. I don't want you to be mad at me." I shook my head. "I will never let you know." Ned stood up. "If you're not going to tell on your own, I'll have to read your mind again." I shook my head. "You can try, but you will fail!" I disappeared. They gasped. I zoomed out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door.

I saw my friends waiting outside. I became visible and shouted to them. "Form a circle! We're leaving!" They didn't know what was going on, but they obeyed. I conjured up the power of the medallion as I saw Ned at the window. I knew I could make it. In two seconds, we were gone. Ned was too late. And he wouldn't dare follow me back to Earth…they could never know.

###

Chapter 16

We appeared on Earth again, in the side-backyard. I walked away angrily. My friends followed. "What happened?" Masha asked. I grit my teeth and turned. "Ned tried to find out something I've been keeping to myself for a while now! If Jack ever finds out, I'll kill myself twice to get rid of me so they'll NEVER know. I'm not going to let them find out. I'm not going back there, guys. I can't."

I walked away. As soon as I saw my mom, I wiped the angry look on my face and replaced it with a regular happy expression. I was pretty good at acting because my mom said, "Do you want lunch?" I nodded, turning to my friends, "You want lunch?" They nodded, trying to act normal.

Lunch was mac and cheese. I ate it quickly and excused myself to go to my room. That was a mistake to go to my room. As soon as I entered, something grabbed me and a hand covered my mouth. It was a furry hand. But…how could that be? "Don't move. I'm not going to read your mind to figure that out. I just want to talk." I tried to get away, but he was too strong for me.

I managed to get his hand off my mouth. "What are you doing here, Ned? You could get caught!" He shook his head. "I can always turn invisible and make you look like you're talking to yourself." He smiled and I tried to kick him. I managed to kick him in the stomach, but not hard enough. I finally gave up, exhausted. I grumbled, muttering curses under my breath.

"Y'know, cursing under your breath is really unhealthy." I huffed. Then it came to me. I bit him. He cringed, but didn't let go. I bit harder and blood came up. "Stop that!" Ned said. I didn't stop. He hugged me even though I was still biting his arm. "Muh nuh!" My voice didn't come out right. Ned sighed.

He brought me over to my bed and sat down. I was on his lap. I was still biting him, though I wasn't biting hard enough and couldn't. Ned sighed, rocking back and forth to calm me. "I hope you know that it doesn't hurt me that much." I didn't listen. I was getting weaker. Finally, I gave up and lifted my teeth out of his skin.

"There we go…you're okay…shhh…" I leaned against him. His fur, like always, was extremely soft. I felt so comfortable. I closed my eyes and listened to him speak. "Y'know Rachel, you really gave me a scare when you ran out of Jack's house. You just suddenly disappeared and the next thing I knew, you were teleporting you and your friends back here. I had to follow you."

I nodded. "Sorry for worrying you…" He smiled. "It's fine now. Now that I know you're safe." I smiled and looked up. "You really do care about me." He nodded. I smiled brighter, closing my eyes and resting against him. Soon enough, though I didn't realize it, I fell asleep.

*

"Rachel?" I stirred. I couldn't decipher the voice. "Rachel!" I shot up when it got louder; it was right in my ear. I looked around me. Where had Ned gone? I looked behind me. "Ned!" He looked up with a smile on his face. "Yeah?" I smiled. "You stayed!" He shrugged. "I didn't see why I had to leave…" I crawled over to him and hugged him. "Thank you…" he hugged me back.

"I'm glad that your mom didn't see me when she came in. If she saw me, this would all be ruined." I nodded against his fur. "But why did you move?" he sighed. "Because your mother came in at one point." I nodded. "I hope she doesn't suspect anything." He nodded. "I hope so too." We stayed there for a moment, completely silent. But something interrupted my thoughts, which were starting to fade away because I was falling asleep again, as someone said, "Sally, we can't risk it! I know that we're meant to be, but I have a feeling that that's the problem. That girl, Rachel, obviously doesn't like the relationship…"

The conversation went on and I had a feeling only I could hear it. I tried to act normal, but every now and then, something on my face twitched a little. I wasn't going to listen to this conversation. It was too…um…what's the word…annoying…in a way? I just couldn't take what Jack was saying. He did actually love Sally. But why? In my eyes, she wasn't his type, but then again, neither was I. That's why I created Jinney. She WAS Jack's type. She fit better than Sally did. She was better…

"Ugh…" I said, getting up. "What?" Ned asked. I shook my head. "It's nothing…" I guess he decided to leave me alone because of certain reasons I didn't know. But I soon found out that it was because my mother was coming. He winked at me and disappeared. I turned to my friends. "Act normal." I whispered. They nodded.

"How are all of you doing?" My mom asked from the doorway. I smiled. "We're fine. I had a nap and then we were talking and I was going to show them my art." My mom nodded and left. I exhaled. This was going to be harder than I had thought. With my parents and other humans around, it would be difficult.

Ned reappeared. "You're a good actress." He said with a smile. I smiled back. "I've been practicing. I have to be a good actress, otherwise all my secrets would be revealed." He nodded. He turned to my friends. "I'm going to take Rachel back to Whoville. I want you guys to stay here. It will be like we weren't even gone. I have to...teach Rachel something. Something that you can't learn." They nodded.

Ned and I got up and Ned put his hand on my shoulder. "See you soon." He said to my friends. And then, everything went white and swirly. Before I knew it, we were in Whoville once more, in front of Ned's house. He took his hand off my shoulder and we went through the door.

Ned took me to my room and sat down on the bed, holding his head, covering his face. I looked at him, confused. "What is it?" I asked. He shook his head, his hands still covering his face. "We are way far behind schedule." He said. "Huh?" I blinked. "Behind…schedule? We have a schedule?" He nodded. "It would have been fine if you hadn't run off, but that was probably my fault." He stood up. "No matter, you'll just have to work extra hard. Elements, perfection of martial arts, and weaponry during the day, energy magic and psychic energy by mid afternoon."

I blinked. "Energy magic?" He sighed. "I can't explain it now…" I looked down. "What do you mean by I have to work extra hard." He looked at me. "You have to be more determined that usual. Work harder. Get it?" I groaned and tried to protest. "But I–" He shook his head. "No buts! Let's get started now…"

*

It was so difficult. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, I learned Elements and b'attack'/b martial arts by day and b'attack'/b energy magic and psychic energy by night. And on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, I would learn the same, but b'defense'/b I learned that energy magic was like light magic and psychic energy was dark. So basically, I was learning the elements by day and dark and light by night. On Sunday, I would review it all.

*

"Hah! Hah! Haaaah!" I shouted as I controlled the fire that I had conjured up. Ned watched from the side and nodded sometimes, shaking his head others. It was a Friday, which meant I would practice attack. I was getting very tired, but I knew if I stopped, I wouldn't make Ned disappointed in me.

I finished the form finally and stood there, at the ready. Ned walked up to me. "Okay, you've done very, but you're still a little wobbly. I know you're tired, but we have to keep going." I nodded, breathing in and out. He smiled. "The next thing I want you to do, is challenge me, fire against fire."

I gasped. I knew I wouldn't be able to beat him. He was way more powerful! Plus, I had never even practiced against him that much before. This would be hard, and I knew I would let him down. After the performance in Halloween Town, I knew I was a goner…and that was my demon form or something. I was stronger then. How could I beat him now?

He stepped up to me. "Are you ready?" he asked. I tried to stop shaking, but I could only lessen the shaking. I took a deep breath and nodded. He turned around and walked a certain distance away. "Are you Ready?" I nodded. I waited. Before I couldn't think fast enough, I was blown off my feet by fire. It hurt so badly.

"Ahhh!!!" I screamed. I spun to the side to get it off me. I looked at Ned who was smirking. I glared at him. I heard him chuckle. "You'll never win if you just stand there." I growled and charged at him, as fast as my super-speed would allow me to go. I called on air as he tried to hit me with fire. I spun around him, remembering what I had learned from a movie. Lack of oxygen means that there can be no flame, since fire needs oxygen.

I swirled around him so fast until I thought it was fast enough, and then I jumped, aimed down and smashed into him. He fell hard onto the ground, my foot on his chest. He smirked. "I wasn't expecting you to be THAT smart…guess I was proven wrong…" I smiled. This sudden burst of energy had given me back my strength.

Ned tried to get up, but I held him down. He narrowed his eyes. "You can get off of me now…" I shook my head. He sighed. He grabbed my foot and threw me into the air. Then, as I came down, he punched me in the stomach, sending me backwards with an, "OOF!"

I got up and got out of the way just in time as Ned came at me. I jumped and flipped out of the way a second time. But the third time, he got me. He grabbed me, flying up towards the sky and then shot down towards the ground. As we neared the ground, I felt him throw me, and then I felt a sharp pain…and everything went black…as always…

###

Chapter 17

My head hurt so badly. My limbs ached. I felt the comfort of my bed and the voice of Ned and Sally over my head, "…I…I didn't mean to, Sally!" I heard Ned say. She made an "ugh" kind of sound and then with a mean tone said, "You should know not to show off. This is the second time. I know you were trying to get back on schedule, but that's not important. You need to be careful."

I made a noise, "Nuh…" I felt so sweaty and hot. I didn't feel the covers over me too much. It was all just the fact that I felt hot inside instead of around me. I felt Ned put a hand to my forehead. "Don't move too much, Rachel. You have a fever." I moaned. So that would explain the achy limbs.

I slowly opened my eyes as one of the daughters – Polly – walked into the room holding Heady. "Mommy, Daddy, Heady doesn't want to play with us. She kept cry and finally she said a new word besides 'toof', 'Ratl!' I'm guessing that means, 'Rachel.' Can she stay in here?" Sally sighed and shook her head and walked over, bending down to Heady. "I don't want you to get sick. Please understand."

Heady sniffed. "Ratl!" Sally sighed. "I'm sorry sweaty…" Heady sniffed and then began to cry. She started screaming constantly, "Ratl! Ratl! Ratl! Ratl!!" I looked at her, an idea popping into my head. "I have an idea…" They looked at me. I sniffed, making the running mucus from my nose go back up into my nose.

"Bring her over to me, but not too close." Sally nodded taking Heady from Polly. She sat down on the edge of the bed, a small distance away and waited. I smiled, cleared my throat and activated the power I had recently discovered. I closed my eyes and began to sing…

iI believe in magic…

I believe in miracles…

Some others believe in logic…

But me, I have the proof…

As it is in my heart…

I waited for the moment…

I waited for a sound…

I started to lament

And even started to dance around…

I knew there were others…

But no one else believed…

They did not have the sight…

The idea, they could not conceive…

So here I am…

I was right…

I see it…

I see the light…

Of magic……/i

When I finished the last long note, I opened my eyes, and looked up at Heady. She was asleep. I smiled. I looked at Ned and Sally. Sally handed Heady to Polly, who walked out of the room with her, and then, once they were long gone, clapped quietly. "That was beautiful!" She said softly yet I could tell she was amazed. Ned nodded. "Did you use a power or something?" I nodded. "I mixed my voice with a power I think is called 'Lullaby'. But instead of using the angel voice of that power, because it would have been too strong, I used my own voice and made up the song as I went along."

Ned smiled, putting his hand on my head. Then he said, "Two things…one, you are truly gifted. And two, I don't sense a fever anymore…well, not much anyway." I smiled. "I guess my music cured me…a little." He nodded with a smile. He lost his smile after that. "I'm really sorry that I hurt you like that…I got carried away." I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "That's okay." He blushed – for the first time that I had seen – and looked at me. He finally smiled. "Thanks…it means a lot that you're okay…"

*

A day later, I felt a little better and was able to get out of bed. But that night, I woke up at 3:45 AM. When I couldn't sleep, I decided to go and walk around, hoping that fatigue would come to me. When I walked into the living room, I noticed a light on. But the funny thing was, the light was coming from a crack in the wall. It was behind a bookcase. iHow classic…/i I thought, rolling my eyes.

I walked up to it and slowly moved the bookcase slightly and squeezed myself through. There were stairs that led to where the light was coming from. I walked down those stairs and finally heard something ahead. It was footsteps. I hid and peeked around. It was Ned. He was up and pacing while reading a book. I couldn't see the title. I used the power of invisibility and slowly crept by and into another room so I could watch and not get caught. I stayed invisible though, just in case he went into the room.

I watched and listened as he said aloud quietly something, "According to legend, if I don't train her to learn the right spells from the book of dreams, she won't be able to win the battles to come. But those powers are forbidden. Ugh! Those stupid Head Masters! Why did they make up those rules! It's like they wants her to die." He sighed. "I just have to hope that she'll be okay." He put the book away and I saw the title. It was called uThe Legends/u.

I watched Ned walk back up the stairs. When he was gone, I came out and snuck towards the bookcase and took out the spell book next to the book u The Legends/u called uDream Spells/u. I sat down and opened it. I came visible as I opened the book. It was all in an unknown language. But as I looked closer, I recognized it as the language on the medallion. That was The Dream Language.

As I read, I memorized the spells and movements. But I realized that I might forget this and have to write it down. I got a piece of blank paper and a pencil and wrote down the first four spells to memorize. I then put the book away and crept back upstairs. I moved the bookcase, stuffing the paper into my pocket. I went upstairs and back into bed and went to sleep.

*

The next day, I was still a little sick, so I had to stay in bed. Ned brought me a cup of hot chocolate and a bowl of soup. I thanked him and, after he left the room, I took out the piece of paper. The first spell was the first basic spell called Spell Fire. I got out of bed, locked the door, and then started to practice. This spell was really easy and I mastered it quickly. I realized that dream magic was actually based off of the power of your being and was taking your inner mind power and turning it into power. This was really easy because I had such a vivid imagination.

When I footsteps, I quick unlocked the door, put the paper away and jumped in bed and pretended to be asleep. There came a knock on the door. "Come in!" I said, raising my head. Holly with Heady walked in and Holly asked, "Um…we were wondering, if you feel well enough, could you play with us?" I smiled. "Sure…my sickness is almost gone anyways, so why not?" She and Heady smiled and I got out of bed and followed them to the girls' room.

"Girls!" Holly called out to her sisters. "Rachel agreed!" They iALL/i cheered. I smiled. Never before had I been so loved. I walked forward. "What are we going to play?" The girls smiled. "Hide and seek!" Polly shouted. The other girls agreed. I nodded. "Okay, um, who's it?" The girls pointed at me. "You are!" I groaned. "Fine." I would use my powers. I was about to turn around when I heard Heady say, "Ratl!" I smiled at her. "You wanna help me?" She nodded and walked over to me.

I turned around and began to count. "One…two…" The girls gasped and ran. "Three…four…five…six…" I counted to twenty and then turned around and the game began. "Okay Heady," I said. "Here's the deal. I'm going to use my powers to help us, okay? It'll be much easier. What do you say?" She nodded, sucking her thumb. We began to look for the girls.

We found a total of thirty girls in all the closets put together, twenty girls in the bedrooms, six girls in the bathtub, thirty girls in the cabinets in the kitchen, and ten girls in the laundry room. "Ha!" I said when we found the last few. "We found you!" The moaned. Just then, I heard, "RACHEL!!!" The next thing I knew, Heady was being held by Hally and I was being glomped by a big furry black and grey thing called Jojo.

I laughed. "Hi Jojo! How have you been!?" He squeezed me. "I haven't seen you in like forever!!!" I smiled. "Awww! I love you too!" He didn't let go and I felt a trickle of water, or a tear, go down his face. "Jojo, are you cry?" He nodded and broke away. "I missed you!" I smiled. "I missed you too!" I kissed his nose. He blushed and the girls went, "Awwww!" I laughed.

"Why didn't you say hi to me when you got here? Or is my dad working you too hard?" I nodded. "He's ireally/i tough. He slammed me into the ground. I fainted and when I woke up, I had a fever." Jojo looked at me with sad eyes. "I'm sooo sorry. Are you okay now?" I nodded. "I'm still slightly sick, but I'm okay!" He smiled. Then, Hannah said, "Ooooh! Jojo and Rachel sitting in a tree!" The other girls joined in. "K I S S I N G! First comes love, then come marriage, then comes a mini Who in the baby carriage."

I laughed. "Thanks, but I don't think that was needed. And I'm not sure if it would be a Who in the carriage. Cuz, I'm not a Who." Hannah rubbed her neck. "Good point." I laughed and turned to Jojo. He was blushing and was not moving. I knew a way to fix that. I got closer and kissed his lips. The girls gasped.

Jojo snapped out of it and kissed me back. During the kiss, everything around us seemed to disappear. When the kiss was over, the girls seemed to reappear. Jojo smiled and hugged me. I looked over his shoulder and gasped. "Ned!" Ned was standing in the doorway, awestricken. "You two…kiss…what…guh!" I laughed. "I'm sure you didn't know this, but I've kissed Jojo before." He gawked. "Really now?" I nodded.

First, Ned looked upset, but then a smile appeared on his face. "I'm happy that Jojo has finally found someone. That's so sweet!" I smiled and nuzzled Jojo's neck. Then, I said to Jojo, "I promise to spend more time with you." An idea automatically popped up into my head. "In fact, why don't you come back with me to my world as a human. You can come to school with me!" I turned to Ned. "Can I turn Jojo into a human."

Ned nodded. "I think there's a spell for that. One sec." He left the room. Then, Jojo said, "You mean, I can spend time with you in your world!?" I nodded. He smiled, but then frowned. "What if someone finds out?" I smirked. "No one will! I'll get a spell to make everyone forget." He smiled and nodded.

Ned came back with a spell book. "Okay what spells do you need?" I walked over to him and took the book. "Um…Rachel," Ned said. "That book is in a different language. I don't think you can read it…" I looked at it and then smiled. "I memorized this language." He blinked. "Okay then…" I turned to the right pages. I found a piece of paper and wrote down the spell of transformation and the spell of forgetfulness. I smiled. "Got it!"

Jojo smiled. "When do we leave?" I turned to Ned. He nodded. "As soon as Rachel gets better. Tomorrow, in other words." Jojo smiled and hugged my side, so I could still hold the book. When I put down the book and ran into my room, I reached into my drawer and took the piece of paper with the dream spells on it. I hid it in my pocket and went back to the girls' room. "M'kay!"

###

Chapter 18

The next day, I woke up at seven. A half an hour late, Jojo finally woke up. Ned was already awake by then. "Are you two ready?" We nodded. Ned nodded to me. I turned Jojo. I touched his forehead and said the spell in my head. A white wave of light ran down my arm to his forehead and, soon after, he started to change.

Soon, he had changed form and the white disappeared and I took my finger off his forehead. He looked human now. He was wearing a black sweatshirt and a grayish shirt on. His pants were black. His face looked like a human version of his usual face, which was adorable. His hair was jet black and long. It was gorgeous. Finally, his skin was almost peachy, but had a white tint to it. But it fit in well.

I smiled. "You are looking REALLY hot right now!" He blushed. I turned to Ned, taking Jojo's hand. "Okay, we're ready…" He nodded. He hugged Jojo and me. Before we left, he told Jojo, "I'm really gonna miss you, Jojo. Try to be good, okay?" He nodded. "I will, dad." He smiled and stepped back.

I accessed the power of the medallion and soon enough, we were back to Earth. "Wow!" Liv said. "That was fast!" I smirked. They then saw Jojo. "Who's that?" Masha asked. I smiled. "This is Jojo Mcdodd. We'll just call him Jojo Black." They nodded. I turned to Jojo. "You good with that?" He nodded.

*

I told my mom that Jojo was a friend from a neighborhood nearby that I had met a few weeks ago. I told her that he was staying with someone for only a few days and that he needed to stay somewhere new. I used my powers to convince her that he could stay with us. I made it so that everything would be set up. Jojo would come to school with me as a guest and…yeah…you know…

*

"Okay, so this is my school." I said as we got out of the car. He nodded. "Remember everything I taught you. Remember, if you need anything, check in your mind for the answer. Everything will be fine, Jojo. Trust me." He nodded. We walked in and walked up the stairs to the second floor. A classmate named Arielle stopped us on the way.

"Hey Rachel! Who's your friend?" I smiled. "This is Jojo. He's a guest and is going to be staying with us for a while." She nodded and they shook hands. She had this look in her eye that told me that she ilike/i Jojo. I ignored it and we walked past to my locker. When I had put my lunch away, we went to Mr. Syd's room for advisory, even though it was a bit early.

"Yo Syd!" He didn't look up. "Hey Rachel!" I rolled my eyes. "I have a friend with me. His name is Jojo." This time, Mr. Syd looked up. "Oh, nice to meet you, Jojo. I'm Mr. Syd, Rachel's math teacher." Jojo nodded. "Nice to meet you too." I took Jojo's hand. "Let's go upstairs to the third floor. I want you to meet some peeps." He nodded, a little hesitant.

We walked to the third. Caroline (Car–o–lin) spotted us. "Hey Ray, who's your friend?" I smiled. "This is Jojo. Jojo, this is Caroline." He nodded. "Hi!" Caroline had the same look in her eyes as Arielle did. I grabbed Jojo and walked passed to Mrs. Small's room, which was at the end of the hallway, to the right, if you were coming the way we were coming.

"Mrs. Small? Are you there?" I called. My teachers voice is like music sometimes because she sometimes sings and talks at the same time. It's just funny how she does that. "Yes darlin', I'm here!" I walked in with Jojo. She looked up from her computer. "Oh! Who's your 'boy' friend?"

I blushed. "This is Jojo Black. He's going to be a guest I'm going to bring here for a few days. He's from far away, so he's a little new at this. Please go easy on him." She nodded. "I mostly certainly can do that." She smiled kindly at Jojo. "It's very good to meet a friend of Rachel's. I can't wait to see what happens in class!" Jojo smiled without saying a word.

*

The bell rang and we went to Advisory, in the math room. I asked Mr. Syd if Jojo could sit next to me and he agreed. He put a girl named Stephanie, the usual girl who sat there, across the room in an empty seat. Rebby and Chris, followed by a boy named Andrew, walked in. I was talking to Jojo and telling him about some math stuff when Andrew said, "Hey." His voice was never that energetic, but at least he said hi.

"Hey!" Jojo replied. "Who might you be?" Andrew put his stuff down next to his seat, "I'm Andrew. Who're you?" I answered. "This is Jojo Black. He'll be visiting for a few days." Andrew nodded. "Where are you from?" Jojo stuttered. I came in. "He's from a place that has a really hard name, so it's almost impossible to say it. They just call in Holm."

Andrew nodded again and then sat down and started to read. Jojo turned to me. "You think very quickly," he whispered. "How do you do that?" I smiled. "I got skills. Don't worry about it." Jojo smiled and gave me a hug just as the 8:15 bell rang. Then, we started to just talk about random stuff, about colors and numbers – what number should be what color, about what the gender of each number is, and more until the bell for 8:30 rang, signifying the start of Math, after the morning announcements were to take place.

"Good Morning, teachers and students!" The principle's, Mr. G, voice sounded through the microphone in the phone. "Now is time for the morning announcements." As usual we all said in unison, "NOO!" Mr. Syd shushed us. I laughed quietly. Jojo stared at me, confused. I whispered to him, "I'll tell you later." He nodded and Mr. G continued the Morning Announcements.

"Today is Monday! And we have a few announcements! One, We must congratulate the track team for their outstanding job at the race!" He then started to name all the kids who were on the track team. When he was done, he continued on the other morning announcements. But the last part really caught my attention and made me listen. "And, we have a guest today at our school. It is a friend of Rachel's – from the ninth grade. Please welcome Jojo Black. Please be nice and welcome him while he is with us. That is all." He hung up.

I groaned. I whispered to Jojo as quietly as I could, but so he could still hear me, "I think I made you too cute. Girls are probably going to go after you. What should we do?" He smirked, turning his head towards me. "How about we say we're 'together'?" I blushed but nodded. "That's good…okay, we'll do it!" He smiled and hugged me; I hugged him back.

Math class went by really fast. It was somewhat boring, but it went by quickly so that was okay. Next, there was Social Studies with Mr. Mulrin. As usual, he rarely ever raised his voice to make it more interesting. If you're a teacher like that, I don't like you. No, I'm just kidding. You're fine.

I walked into the classroom with Jojo and the first one I bumped into was Kenny. I moved out of the way as he tried to get by. He ended up being the same as always and pushed me out of the way. I glared at him. "Nice job, fatso." He ignored me and walked by. I sighed and led Jojo over to the table I sat at. I grabbed an extra chair and then sat down in my own. He was in the middle of the seat that I was sitting in and the one Rebby was sitting in. Chris and a boy named Jack were sitting across from us.

Mr. Mulrin walked in. He spotted Jojo. "Hello," he said in his slightly interested voice. "Who are you?" He answered this time. "I'm a friend of Rachel's. My name is Jojo Black." Mulrin smiled and then shook hands. "I am Mr. Mulrin." Jojo smiled. "Nice to meet you." All the other kids were in the room by now and were doing their own thing, not wanting to begin.

The class did go by and Jojo looked so confused during the whole thing. I felt bad for him. Being from Whoville, he didn't know our history. I told him to not worry about it. I would explain everything later…or at least the stuff I knew. He agreed and soon enough, the class ended.

*

"God, that was a killer class. I don't know your history. It's so weird and unusual." I smirked. "Maybe because we don't put the word 'Who' before most of our words…" He blushed. "I guess…" We entered the next class, Art Class, and I too out my picture – a sketch of something – and got to work. "What is that?" I smirked. "You'll see."

I sketched it out more and it turned into the shape of a person, or something like a person. I finished the sketch and started to make the lines easier to see. Then it came clear, it was a Who. Jojo gasped. He knew who that was. He looked at me. I smiled, not looking up. He shook his head. It was…

###

Chapter 19

"Me?" he said. I nodded. "I'm drawing you, Jojo. You as a Who." I winked. He smiled. Just then, Ms. Beck, my art teacher, walked into the room. She noticed Jojo. "Oh! I heard on the Morning Announcements. You're Jojo Black." She was one of the ones with the somewhat boring tone of voice. I nodded. After Ms. Beck, came one of my friends, Mona. She must have just gotten to school, because she had a note.

She gave the note to Ms. Beck and sat down. Once she sat down, she looked me and then looked at Jojo. "Hey, are you Jojo?" He nodded with a smiled. She smiled. "I'm Mona." They shook hands. He turned to me. "All of your friends are so nice. Except for that one kid who pushed you. What's his name?" I looked down. "His name is Kenny. He is like that to most people, but I hate it that he does that to me so much. He takes advantage of my bipolar disorder."

Jojo nodded. "I understand. People think I'm emo because of what I wear. But I don't cut myself or anything. I wear black, but that doesn't mean anything. Really, I understand. People just don't understand things sometimes." I nodded and smiled. He smiled back. I leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek. He smiled and blushed. "Thank you for that." I nodded and got back to work.

*

The class went by and next was Acting For Film Class. We entered the class. Usually I would be exhausted from walking up all the way from the basement to the third floor, but Ned had built up my strength, so I didn't feel too tired. I had to help Jojo up though. When we walked in, we saw Arielle and Masha already there. I huffed. "I guess I didn't beat you here this time."

Masha turned to me. "Were we racing?" she said, confused. I shrugged. "I always like to see who gets here first. But I guess it doesn't matter." She nodded. Arielle was texting on her phone, but she looked up finally and smiled when she saw Jojo. "Hey Jojo!" she said and waved. He backed up.

I sighed. "Ari…it isn't nice to flirt with someone elses' boyfriend." She gasped. "He's your boyfriend? Oh! Oops! I…I didn't know…" I smiled kindly. "That's fine." She smiled. "Thanks." I nodded. Jojo came out and smiled. He put his hand around my waist. But then, Arielle got up, came over to us, and asked, "What are you going to do about Kyle? He really likes you!" I sighed. "Kyle is weird. He is gonna have to face the facts. We're just friends."

She smiled and asked the next question. "Have you two kissed?" I looked at Jojo. He gave me a look that only I could understand. I turned back to her. "Yes." She squealed slightly. "I love romance! I love it sooo much!" I gave her a look. "I can tell…" She stopped squealing and asked a third question, "How many times have you two kissed?" Jojo gave me the same look. "Two on the lips, a few times on the cheek." She seemed disappointed. "Only two times? That's not enough!" I eyed her. "Don't push it…" She held up her hands. "Okay, okay, I'll stop…"

Ms. R, my teacher for the class, finally walked in. She, like everyone else, saw Jojo. "Hello!" She said dramatically. "How are you? You must be Jojo!" He nodded and shook her hand. "It is VERY nice to meet you, Jojo. Very nice!" He smiled. "Very nice to meet you too!" She smiled and then turned to the class – or at least the parts of the class that were there.

"Where's Devon?" No one knew. But that question was answered as Devon, my classmate, walked in. "Sorry I'm late." Ms. R let it pass because she is awesome and cool! Today we worked on more-than-one-actor scenes. I had a scene with – very surprisingly – Jojo. We had a scene that Ms. R made up. The scene took place in 'my house' and Jojo was my boyfriend and we were talking about getting married…in the scene, I mean.

It started, "My dear, I do believe that the date should be…on the Fifteenth of May. Don't you agree?" I said. Jojo must've been trained and he used the dictionary I had given him to give him help. He replied. "I believe that the Fifteenth of May would be perfect. And the colors should be Blue, Black and White. What do you say, my love?" I put my hands to my heart. "Oh, how lovely! I can see it now! Blue and White flowers, Black dress with Blue flowers going down the side! How gorgeous!"

Jojo smiled. "Anything for you, my dear." I smiled. The scene went on and it was going perfect. Finally, the scene ended with the beautiful line, "Together Forever and all Eternity." The class clapped. I looked at Jojo and winked. He smiled. I whispered to him. "Did you get training in acting? You are very good!" He laughed. "I guess I was born with the talent." I nodded.

*

Fifth period was Ms. Small's class. I walked into class and was extremely confused about what had happened next. Ms. Small was talking to Ned! I did understand what was going on. I was beyond confused. I was awestricken. Why wasn't she scared or shocked? Why wasn't she cowering in fear because of him and his appearance? I was getting paranoid! I couldn't move.

Ned looked up. "Oh! Hey Rachel! How have you been?" I made several sounds like "Guh" and "wha" and "nuh". I still couldn't move! Ned smiled and walked up to me. "If you're wondering why your teacher is talking to me and I'm not staying invisible, it's because we've been friends for a while."

"Nuh?" Was all I could say. He laughed. "Yes, I remember it too well. I was the one who saved your teacher from that fire when I came here to do some research. It was a while ago, but I remember it like it was yesterday." He smiled. Ms. Small walked up to us. "I remember it too, Ned! I remember what you told me. You said that I couldn't tell anyone about you and that we would meet again someday. And we did meet again. We've met a lot. Ever since you told me that Rachel came to Whoville, I kept seeing you. And now, we're all here! Oh goody!"

Ned laughed. "I'm glad that I have someone who knows about us who can actually help keep Rachel safe." She nodded. "You leave it to me. I may not have magic like all of you, but I can always help." Ned smiled and gave her a hug. "I thank you for that." Ms. Small nodded and then turned to Jojo. "So you're his son? I must say, like this you are a very handsome human." He blushed and she laughed.

Things were going way too weird. Why hadn't Ned told me about him being friends with Ms. Small? Did he forget or something? Most of all, why was he here? I snapped out of my paralyzed state and asked, "I don't understand something. Why are you here now?" He smiled. "I have to tell you that I'll be staying around here a lot. I'll be invisible to everyone, except you and the people who already know I exist. I've already sent a message to each of your friends, so they already know and everything is taken care of."

I smiled and nodded. Suddenly, Ned turned all blue and ghost like. I guessed that he was making it so only we could see him. "You can talk to me through your mind, Rachel. I'll talk to you, but no one else will be able to hear me. I can focus on other people to talk to, but you will always hear that. Good luck in this class! I know you'll do well!"

###

Chapter 20

Class started soon after and it seemed like it was all going to be a normal class. Another class was in the room because – I think – three teachers shared the room. But something did happen and it didn't end well. I was writing, on my computer, an essay about a holiday. I had chosen Halloween. But then, I heard ringing coming from inside my jacket pocket. I remembered the phone that Ned had given me to stay in contact with Gotten, SuperKid, and The J Twins. There must've been a real reason why they were calling me now and not later.

I bit my lip. The students from the other class started to stare. I had to think of something quick. "Ms. Small, I have to answer this. It's my mom…you see…it's an emergency!" I gave her a look and I knew she understood. "Okay Rachel, but be back soon." I nodded. I gave Jojo a look to stay put. He nodded.

I ran out of the class and out into the hallway. I made sure no one was looking. Then, I opened the phone up and spoke into it, "Hello?" I whispered. "Rachel! It's SuperKid! We've got trouble. We need you to come to a dimension called The Scare Dimension. Can you make it?" I sighed. "Sure, I just hope this call isn't going to ruin everything here. I can't let anyone know you guys exist."

I waited for a response, but none came. I sighed and hung up the phone. I looked at Ned. "Do you think we can do this without my friends?" I asked. He nodded. He took my hand and we teleported away. Before I knew it, I felt something crawling on my hand. I looked down. It was a spider. I shrieked, slashing it off my hand. I clung to Ned. He laughed. "You're such a scaredy cat." I groaned. "I hate spiders."

We waited, me still clinging to Ned, until we heard the sound of thunder. I looked around. "What?" I looked at Ned. He was frowning and finally, he said, "Take my hand." I obeyed. We lifted off the ground and started zooming away. Soon enough, I saw lightning along with hearing thunder. But below the lightning was something that must've been controlling it.

"Electro…" Ned growled. I had no idea who that was, but seeing as Ned didn't like this person, neither did I. I came up with a plan. Ned looked at me. "You have a plan? Go for it!" I nodded and sped away, towards Electro. I was so fast that I basted him so hard. It was then that I saw whom he was fighting. It was another man in a black suit. He looked somewhat like a spider.

"Who are you?" I asked him. He looked at me. "I'll tell you later, kid, but now, I have to fight. You may join me…" I nodded. I looked at Electro. He was coming straight at us. I saw it happen. He was going to attack me first. I jumped, kicking him in the face. I did a double flip and kicked him in the crotch. I left the rest for 'the spider dude'.

'The spider dude' finished him off and locked him inside a web. He was now unconscious. Then he turned to me. "My name is Tarantula. I work here in The Scare Dimension. I am very glad you came. Your friends told me of you and I'm really glad they were right." I looked at him. "Where are they?" He turned his head and pointed.

I looked to where he was pointing and sure enough, there was Gotten, SuperKid, The J Twins, and someone else. I ran up to them. "Hey guys!" They smiled. "Hey!" I looked at the new guy. He was like a vampire in a way, except that he had red skin and had a devil tail. He was basically a Vampdevil…or something. I dunno.

"Hello," I said to him. "Who might you be?" He smiled. "I am Lemmi. I am the Guardian of this dimension. It is very nice to finally meet you, Rachel, the Guardian of Dreams." He spoke normally, despite the fact that he had fangs. I smiled. "It's is a pleasure to meet you too." I then frowned. "Was that all you needed me for?"

They looked at one another. But, before they could answer, "RACHEL HELP!!!" It was Ms. Small's voice. I turned to them. They must've heard it too. I looked at Ned. He looked concerned. I turned to all of them and back up. "I have no time now! I have to go back!" They nodded and Ned and I disappeared.

*

I shot back through the porthole, to my world, to find that there was a bunch of teachers guarding the way back into Ms. Small's room. I groaned and yelled, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" They stared at me. I was pissed off enough, but this was totally unnecessary. I knew Ned was invisible right now because no one was paying attention to him and I could see his ghostly form in the corner of my eye.

"This is too dangerous, Rachel. Stay back!" Mr. G was saying. I gave him the evil eye. "Unless you're that stupid, I'd suggest that you move!" He was shocked. I had never acted like this before, but I had my reason. I waited for a full two seconds before Ms. Small's scream rang through the air once more. "MOVE!!"

It was like he knew already, because he obeyed. I walked forward, into the room. There it was; the 'trouble' that had caused my secret to be revealed. I walked forward. It looked like a black with faded grey person, with only a tail like thing for feet. Ned spoke to me, "It's a Hauntling, a soul that is not at peace. It is a solid creature, so you are able to punch it and kick it. Rachel, you must destroy it. That is the only way to purify it." I nodded.

I spoke to it. "Hauntling, please stop all this ruckus. If you continue, I will have to destroy you." It growled and finally spoke in a disturbing, cracked up, rough voice that made everyone but Ned and me shiver and cower in fear. "I will not obey such a young, stupid little twit like you. Go hide. But then again, I will find you and tear you apart!"

He – I could tell it was a male – laughed and cracked his knuckles, if you would call them knuckles and flew towards me. But I was ready! I waited for the right moment before I slashed it. I slashed it so fast that you couldn't even tell I had moved. I heard people gasp and whisper things under their breath. Some said things like, "She's not normal…" and "We should call the police!" I growled. I would have to finish this quickly if they were going to call the police.

I thought quickly and used the element, fire. Ned smiled. I went over and set the Hauntling on fire and soon enough, it dissolved and disappeared, leaving nothing, not even any ash. I turned to the audience. "I have done my job here. I know that you are thinking that I am not normal and that I should be taken away from here, but I assure you that if you do or tell the police on me, you will not be safe anymore."

They all gasped. Mr. G walked up to me. "But is this really you, Rachel?" I nodded. "I wasn't always like this. I found out this year actually about what I truly was. I am…" I paused, looking at Ned. He shook his head. "Not yet…" I nodded. "I can't tell you that right now…I am forbidden to. But I'm almost certain that you will know soon enough. But for now, I have a job to do, and you all must act like nothing has happened. Do you all understand?"

I saw almost all of them nod. Only one didn't, and I soon saw why. It was Mr. Syd. He was calling someone. I knew it was the police. I made a sudden motion and using my abilities, yanked the phone out of his hands and closed it, sending it towards me. I glared at him. "Do you want to die!? Is that it!?" He shook his head. I snorted and turned away. It was over…

*

The teachers at my school did treat me different. But I guess it was because they weren't used to it. I guess it was my fault for leaving Earth for a moment, but then again, how was I supposed to know that the Hauntling was going to attack. It wasn't like I could see through time. Ugh, well, at least no one called the police. And even if they did, I would BEAT THEM UP!

But that's enough with that. Yes, I'm getting to the end of THIS part of the story. Yes, there is more, but that's totally different. I'll try to tell you all of it as amazing and absolutely awesomely…though I don't really think that's a word…as I can. Just remember, there are still many adventures and, I quote, i"With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility."/i

That's it for now, thanks for readin'!


End file.
